You're Back and You're Trouble
by jennaphine
Summary: Klaus/Caroline/Kol love triangle. *Takes place after Klaus leaves Mystic Falls* While in New Orleans, Klaus finds a witch strong enough to bring Kol back from the Other Side. Once he is back, he has conflicting thoughts with Klaus about the baby and compels Tyler to kill Hayley. Klaus goes on a search for him and forces Caroline to stay with Kol so that she doesn't interfere.
1. 1 - This Is Family Business

In a small sector of downtown New Orleans, Klaus was standing with Marcel, speaking about finding a witch. For the longest time, Klaus held a resentment against Jeremy Gilbert for staking his brother Kol. He couldn't kill him, no matter how much he wanted to. He would have to deal with Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie and most importantly _Caroline_. The witch that he was looking for had to be strong enough to use a spell that could bring back someone from the dead. This was now referred to as the _Other Side_, a place where any supernatural being was kept once they died; witches, vampires, werewolves, and hybrids. This was where Kol was trapped for eternity, all alone.

Klaus didn't necessarily need Kol back, he wanted him back moreso for spiteful reasons. He wanted him back for leverage against The Salvatores and The Gilberts. He knew Kol would be vengeful of Jeremy, so as long as Jeremy was alive he could use Kol to make deals with them; to find an ultimatum so that he could have what he wants without interference from them. The other reason he wanted to bring him back was for Rebekah. She missed Kol and has been whining since the day he was staked for him to come back. She loved their family, no matter what, and was willing to do anything to keep it safe.

Klaus had gotten Marcel to ask around the different sectors of New Orleans for witches. They may not know anyone here who could do the spell, but the witches might have some friends who could. They were in a pub in the French quarter right now, talking to a witch by the name of Camilla.

"I can't do that kind of magic, Marcel. I'm no where near strong enough. Only a Bennett witch has the capability of that kind of expression," her voice was calm.

"Bonnie," Klaus muttered to himself.

"You know of a Bennett witch?" Camilla's voice heightened a little out of surprise.

"Yes, but I don't think she would do it. Especially because of how spiteful Kol can be, he would go after her beloved boyfriend. She wouldn't risk his life for me or my brother."

"Does she have a mother? Sister? Blood relatives of any sort?" Marcel jumped in now.

Klaus brushed his hand through his hair roughly. "Her mother and grandmother are dead and those are the only ones we knew of that were left in the Bennett line."

"Maybe an aunt or something?"

"No, she's never mentioned anything like that," Klaus started feeling a little defeated. Maybe he could bribe her into it. Promise safety from Kol if she brought him back. "But I think I have an idea."

Klaus excused himself from Camilla and Marcel, stepping outside of the pub. He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone, dialing a number that belonged to someone he hadn't spoken to in a long time. It wasn't Bonnie or Elena. It was the beautiful blonde vampire he'd left behind in Mystic Falls; the one he'd fallen in love with not that long ago. The one that he had to let go of because she didn't choose him. She chose his unsired hyrbid, Tyler.

"Klaus? Hey, what's up? Why are you calling me? We haven't spoken since graduation," Caroline's voice was soft and sweet-sounding through the phone line and made Klaus smile from ear to ear.

"Caroline, love, it's great to hear your voice again."

"Is that why you called? Just to hear my voice?" Caroline's giggle was infectious because Klaus picked up on it, too.

"No, no. I mean, I'd never pass up the opportunity, but I actually needed to ask you something," he paused momentarily. "Would it be possible if I could speak to Bonnie any time soon?"

"I'm sorry, Klaus, but that isn't possible." Caroline seemed suddenly disconsolate.

"Caroline, it's important. I need Bonnie to-"

"Klaus, she's dead."

This news about Bonnie's death was completely new to him. He hadn't even speculated that happening. No one had called. He hadn't spoken to anyone in Mystic Falls since he left a few weeks ago. He was at a loss for words. What was Klaus supposed to say to Caroline? He was going to use Bonnie for a spell to bring back Kol, who would certainly be vengeful, and she was dead.

"I'm so sorry, love. I-I didn't know. My condolences. What happened?"

"When Jeremy died, Bonnie went overboard trying to bring him back, so she used a spell to bring him back from the Other Side and it was too strong for her. When Jeremy came back, she was weak and..."

"She'd really risk her life for that Gilbert kid, huh?"

"Love makes people do crazy things, I guess."

"Indeed it does," Klaus thought about Caroline and how much he cared and loved for her. He questioned whether he would risk his life for her or not. "Now, slightly off topic, but I did have a reason for calling. I need a Bennett witch. Did Bonnie ever mention her mother having a sister or anything?"

"I just told you my best friend is dead and you're scheming? That is so _Klaus_ of you."

Caroline was irritated by Klaus' lack of empathy towards her. She expected differently, but then again, it was Klaus. Klaus never really cared how others felt.

"Caroline, there isn't anything I can do. But this is important to me, please help me, just this once."

"Fine, Klaus. Yeah, I think she mentioned something about an Aunt Jannis in Louisiana. What do you need her for, anyway?"

"All will be revealed in due time, love. Nothing to worry about regardless, you're out of harm's way. Thank you for your help, I really do appreciate it."

"Whatever, Klaus. You better not be plotting against my friends again."

"Only if need be," Klaus grinned foolishly to himself.

"Klaus," Caroline warned him.

"I'm only kidding, sweetheart. None of you are in any danger from me."

"Good bye, Klaus." Caroline sighed, trying not to give in to his sense of humour.

"Good bye, Caroline. I hope to be paying a visit back to Mystic Falls soon, I hope you don't mind."

"I'll be waiting with open arms, Klaus." Her tone was sarcastic.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Take care, darling."

He ended his call and joined Marcel and Camilla back inside. The smirk that sprung to his face told them that he had information worth sharing. Of course, Klaus didn't want to involve Camilla any further. He didn't need anyone ruining his plan. If Camilla couldn't help, she was no longer of use to him.

"So? What've you got?" Marcel ushered Klaus away from the bar counter, and over to a booth where they could talk privately.

"I spoke with my blonde friend, Caroline. She was friends with Bonnie Bennett."

"_Was?_ What happened?"

"It seems the Bennett line has ended."

Marcel didn't show much remorse. His face didn't say much. Klaus knew that he didn't care whether or not Kol was dead. In fact, he didn't believe he really wanted him to come back in the first place. Marcel practically ran New Orleans, having everyone fear him and do as he says. Klaus knew that Marcel was afraid of The Mikaelsons to overrun his city.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to keep searching. I don't think Bonnie was the last living decendant of the Bennett bloodline. I'm going to go out of state for a few days, but I'll keep you posted on what's going on."

"Klaus, I'm coming with you. We're in this together," Marcel protested.

"Sorry, mate, but this is family business. You won't be joining me this time. I think I might bring Rebekah instead, or maybe Elijah. I haven't decided."

Marcel got up from the booth and left the pub. He felt that Klaus was up to something, and he wanted to know what. Marcel was always devious and cunning, so he decided to do a little investigating on his own.

Meanwhile, Klaus was left alone in the pub, smirking to himself. Klaus knew better than to trust Marcel, no matter how great of a team they would be, nothing beats the honour of family. Rebekah wouldn't double cross him, and she wanted the same as he did. They wanted Kol back.


	2. 2 - The Bennett Bookstore

**A/N: I was hoping to have this chapter up a little sooner than this, but I've been busy with work the past few days because I've been working night shifts, and Saturday I wasn't home at all in the morning because I was out replacing my phone. I hope this chapter suffices for your needs! Apologies for this chapter taking so long considering I started it the same day I published chapter 1. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Back at his perfectly built, well maintained private estate house in the out skirts of the city, Klaus was getting ready to scour the rest of Louisiana to find Jannis Bennett. He decided to start at the other end of Louisiana, letting Bekah tag along in hopes of her being useful to him at finding Jannis. Klaus was determined to get what he wanted, just like he always was. And one way or another, Klaus always gets what he wants.

"Rebekah, are you almost ready, darling?" Klaus was beginning to become a little impatient with his younger, blonde half-sister. She'd taken almost an hour to get ready.

"Yes, Niklaus." Rebekah sighed as she sauntered down the cherry cedar stairway leading to the main floor of the manor.

"Now, why did you take so long? You hardly look much different from when I saw you before you went upstairs." Klaus would never understand girls and their obsession with wearing makeup. Rebekah was clearly, and unimaginably beautiful without the aid of modern day cosmetics. Sometimes he wondered where he went wrong with her.

"Shut up, Nik. It was necessary. We could be scouring the earth for who knows how long until we find this Bennett witch that, for all we know, blondie could have completely made up to keep Tyler and the rest of her friends safe from you."

"Caroline knows I won't come after them unprovoked. I have no reason to." Klaus was trying to make a point to Rebekah that he and Caroline had an understanding without being upfront about it.

"But she doesn't know what you're thinking. You haven't spoken to her since you left Mystic Falls until this morning."

"Just trust me, Rebekah. I trust her, so you need to trust her, too."

"Fine, whatever. Let's just go."

After hours of driving through the mid-day sun and the evening sunset, Klaus had suffered through countless Taylor Swift and Katy Perry albums, as well as Rebekah's slightly off key singing.

"What's the name of this girl singing about never ever getting back together with her boyfriend?"

Rebekah gave her seemingly unknowledgable half-brother a very dumbfounded look. "It's Taylor Swift you bloody prat. What coffin have you been daggered and locked away in for the past decade?"

Klaus looked back at Rebekah with the same look she gave him. "I'd like to ask you the same thing considering you've actually been daggered in a coffin for the past century and a half. Besides, you should give Muse a chance. Much better than that rubbish teen-drama nonsense you had on."

"She's inspirational and her songs are relatable, Nik." Rebekah retorted simply, not having much to say on the subject.

"Whatever you say, Bekah." After that was said, she hardly said a word for the rest of the drive.

Finally arriving in a city called Shreveport, Klaus decided that it would be a good place to start. He didn't want to waste any time searching for this witch. Klaus wasn't a very patient man and the sooner he found Jannis, the better.

Klaus and Rebekah searched high and low all across the east end of the city, running dry on hits as to where this Bennett witch was. However, they did gather information about a Bennett living in the city who owned a bookstore not too far from the heart of Shreveport. Klaus decided to reward anyone wo could give him information on the store's whereabouts. And by reward, of course he meant sparing their lives.

"Youree Drive is the place you're lookin' for," a slightly older gentleman spoke up from behind them as they were questioning a cashier at a local McDonalds.

"How far is that from here?" The two siblings turned to face him.

"Oh, I'd say around 15 minutes south-east from here."

And like that, Klaus had rushed out of the restaurant, not wanting to waste another second chatting with the locals. He just wanted this all done with so that he could reunite Rebekah with her older brother, and his own younger brother, Kol. Then finally, The 4 of 5 original siblings could finally live as a family without any disruptions from the drama in Mystic Falls.

Klaus sat in the driver's seat of his barely used, black BMW, waiting for Rebekah to catch up with him.

"Rebekah, must you keep me waiting? Don't you want Kol back?"

"Yes, of course I do, Nik. I'm sorry, I was just thanking the man which you rudely failed to do."

"We have much more of an important agenda ahead of us than sitting around, thanking every person that says a word to us. We need to find this witch before nightfall, because with any luck, now would be the only time to find her." Klaus explained, yet again, how important this was to his younger, blonde sister.

The two were soon on their way to Youree Drive to find the witch they'd been searching for the entire day. It was going on 7pm and they were hoping that it wasn't too late. Not that tracking her down would be much of a problem for two of the oldest vampires on the planet.

"What do you think Kol is going to do when we bring him back?" Rebekah glanced out the window, sounding advertent about her question.

"Well, for starters, I hope he's grateful for us going through all of the trouble to do this for him. Hopefully he won't try to kill us."

"Nik, why would Kol do that to us? Especially after this. He didn't want to die. We're giving him another chance to be here. He'll be grateful if I have anything to do with it."

Klaus laughed with actual feeling for the first time in a while. Just the thought that he'd done something to make Rebekah happy made him feel a sense of accomplishment and satisfaction. It made him feel some self worth that he'd finally done something right with his family for a change. As long as Kol didn't actually try to kill off the rest of the Original family, it was safe to say that Klaus had put full trust in his plan to resurrect his fallen half-brother.

Eventually Rebekah and Klaus had arrived at the place they were looking for. An antique looking store that looked like a run-from-home business. A giant sign was displayed across the front, just above the door. _Bennett Bookstore_. Klaus smirked to himself and shook his head. He wondered why the sign didn't just say "Klaus, enter here." with an arrow pointing down at the front door. This was almost too easy. She was probably on vervain and had something spelled for emergency cases.

"Well, Nik?"

"What, Bekah?"

"Why are you just standing there? We finally found this witch you've been in such a hurry to find. Let's go in."

Klaus was preoccupied by the thought that this might actually be easy. She didn't know them, so maybe they wouldn't even have to threaten her. Maybe they could bargain something with her. She was a Bennett, so maybe Klaus could tell Jannis about Bonnie's tragic accident performing the same spell.

Walking through the small glass door, a little bell rang, letting Jannis know that someone had come in. The store was fairly small and just as antique in appearance on the inside as it was on the outside. Klaus was a man of literature,so he spent a moment of his time going through some of the books on the shelves labelled under _Modern History_ and _Early European Mythology_. He had read almost every book worth while over the past few decades, but he always accepted the challenge of finding a good book he hadn't picked up before.

Jannis appeared from the back room within minutes. She seemed surprised to see the two originals there. She didn't know who they were, but she had a hunch that she knew what they were there for. The fact that both Klaus and Rebekah's attention was directed to her the minute she stepped into the room told her that they knew who she was.

"Welcome to my bookstore, what brings you here at this hour of the night? I can sense you need my assistance."

"We heard you were a Bennett. The sign outside confirms that. You may be the only remaining Bennett, therefore you are of great importance to me." Klaus eyed the witch from a respective distance, not wanting to get too close in case she tried something on him.

"And what makes me so important?" Jannis glared at them both.

"There is a spell I need assistance with. Being a Bennett, you are the only witch I know of who can help me."

"What tells you that I practice?"

"The bookstore was definitely a deal breaker. Don't play games with me, I know a lot more than you think I do, witch."

"Okay, say I do dabble with a little bit of magic. Why should I help you?"

"Because if you don't, I can make sure that we are the last people you'll ever see. Now, if you help us, we can promise you protection and you have my word on that."

A sigh escaped the witch's throat. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. "Fine, what do you need me to do?"


	3. 3 - Long Time, Brother

Somehow, with hardly any persuasion, Klaus and Rebekah somehow dragged the Bennett witch all the way out to the middle of some cemetery in a forest to perform a ritual to bring Kol back from the Other Side. They knew how risky this procedure was, especially since Bonnie died bringing back Jeremy. Klaus figured that since Jannis was a lot older than Bonnie, she would be more experienced and strong enough to complete the spell. Besides, he lacked compassion and respect for human life more than just about anyone else on the planet and didn't care whether or not the witch died. As long as Kol was back, and not just temporarily, that was all that mattered to him.

Jannis carried a grimoire along with her, making sure that she had the spell with her. She also brought it for protection, in case she needed a quick spell to keep herself safe from Klaus and Rebekah. Once she knew that she was bringing someone back from the Other Side, she knew that Klaus and Rebekah were not human. It slowly pieced together in her mind of what they really were. She just couldn't believe she'd actually met them. Two of the Original Vampires.

"According to this, I'll need the blood of a sibling." The witch spoke, showing them a page from the grimoire.

Klaus grew out his claws and slit a line on his hand, blood rushing out from a minor vain. "Here, now get on with it."

Jannis took Klaus' hand, channeling his blood for the spell. She focused everything in her to bring Kol back, but it didn't work. Klaus was getting impatient and didn't believe he could trust the witch.

"Why isn't the spell working? Get it to work or I'll rip your heart from your chest here and now. No one will find your body."

"Nik, wait! I think I have an idea. Why don't we try my blood? You're only Kol's half brother. I'm a full blood relative. Maybe that's why it isn't working, because your blood isn't the same."

"Perhaps you're right Bekah. All right, give it a go. But be quick." The last part was aimed directly at Jannis.

Rebekah bit into the vein in her hand and Jannis took it, trying the spell once again. She could feel a connection with the Other Side. It was dark, hopeless, everyone was alone unless they had found peace with themselves. She could see many faces. Some scary, some innocent. She saw the face of Bonnie, and the face of her mother. Tears formed as she quickly flew past them. She finally focused all of her energy on Rebekah and her blood. That's when she reached him. Kol had found her; found Jannis. He gripped onto her, letting her pull him back.

Rebekah could see him. She began to cry, calling his name, wanting him to be as close to her as possible. Nothing could possibly keep her separated from him any longer. She could feel him. She wanted to reach out to him, but suddenly she was brought back to reality.

"Kol? Kol?! Kol!" Rebekah screamed continuously, waiting for Kol to appear in front of her. She had been so close to finally being reunited with her brother, and he was nowhere in sight. "Witch, what did you _do_? Where is my brother? Where is my _brother?!_"

She had Jannis pinned up against the wall of a tomb with a force that had left a few cracks in the concrete slab.

"I-I don't... I don't understand. He should be back. I felt him. I brought him back." Jannis panicked. She honestly didn't know why he wasn't here. It should have worked.

"Sister, put the witch down. She's valuable to us. If Kol isn't back, we must try again. Come here, sweetheart."

"Nik, don't you dare _sweetheart_ me. This witch is double crossing us. She needs to pay." Rebekah said as she inched closer to her hybrid brother.

"If you kill her, you won't get to see Kol. She's the only chance we have."

A gasp escaped from behind the two siblings bickering. Rebekah and Klaus both snapped their heads in the direction of the noise to see Kol standing tall, smirking, holding Jannis' lifeless body.

"I heard you calling, sister. Here I am."

Rebekah had longed to hear her dear brother's voice again. She didn't think she'd ever see or hear him again. The witch's ritual worked after all. Too bad for the poor thing, her life gone just like that. Rebekah figured that Kol was feeling a little vengeful now that he was back.

"Kol, I'm so glad you're back. You have no idea how much I've missed you." She ran to Kol with open arms, not wanting to let go.

"You'd be surprised, Bekah. I've been watching you. All three of you," Kol smirked devilishly at his brother who was standing some feet away, admiring Rebekah's childish excitement from afar. "Which reminds me, brother. We need to have a little chat about the little wolf, Hayley."

Klaus' face dropped to a frown, but quickly picked back up. He was interested to hear what Kol had to say about the matter, not that what he thought counted for anything. He'd heard Elijah's side, and he'd heard Rebekah's a thousand times more. Of course now that Kol was back, he'd get an earful from him, too.

"Of course, mate. I wouldn't expect anything less from you. You always have an opinion that needs to be voiced."

Kol pulled away from Rebekah softly, making his way over to his brother. They smiled at each other for a few moments and then Kol pulled Klaus into a quick hug, patting his back.

"It's good to be back, brother."

Kol was genuinely grateful for Klaus and Rebekah going through all of the trouble to bring him back. He would forever be thankful for them. The thought of spending eternity on the Other Side was worse than anyone could ever imagine. You literally spend eternity alone, watching everyone you've ever loved and cared about live their lives and die and there was nothing you could do about it. You would never be reunited, never speak to them and feel them again.

"What do you say, we head back to your ravishing home in Orleans?"

"I guess we'd better, huh?"

The 3 Originals hid the witch's lifeless body in one of the tombs and left without a trace of anyone being there. Klaus drove straight home, not a single stop or distraction on the way. This time, there was no Taylor Swift singing about her ex boyfriends, no off-key Rebekah's singing, nothing like that. The only sounds were of the two siblings bickering and poking fun at each other in the back seats.

"Bekah, there is no way on the planet that I'm going to be sharing a room with Elijah. No way in hell."

"Kol, you're lucky that I'm even allowing you to stay with me in the first place. You know, I don't have to give you a place to stay. You could always compel someone to give you a place. You're not a child."

He whined at Rebekah. "But what's the fun in that, sister? I'm finally reunited with my family, I was planning on staying a while."

"Kol, mate, why don't you stay with me? I have plenty of room. All of your things are already there anyway, so why not?"

"Thanks, Nik. I appreciate it."

Soon the two brothers were back at Klaus' estate, along with their darling sister Rebekah. Elijah was immediately given the news about Kol returning from the blonde original, and was in Klaus' living room within minutes.

"What's this I hear from Rebekah about Kol coming back from the dead?"

"I'd find better word choice, brother. I'm still dead. We all are." Kol was smug with his words, grinning foolishly at his eldest brother Elijah. He couldn't help but chuckle at the look of surprise on his face when he saw him.

"How could this be? Niklaus, did you return to Mystic Falls for a certain Bonnie Bennett?"

"Of course not, Lijah. Besides, the poor soul has been dead for weeks. Her heart gave out fighting to bring back that Gilbert boy she so desperately loved."

"Then how-"

"We found another Bennett. Although, she suffered a very unfortunate accident after completing the spell. You see, Elijah..." Klaus trailed his sentence. "Kol here decided it was best to dispose of her, seeing how she witnessed all of this and we didn't want a nuisance like her, did we?"

"If what you say is true about Ms. Bennett, then whyever would you think it was smart to be rid of her? She could have been of great use to us."

"She wasn't to be trusted, brother." Kol spoke up again.

"What gave you that idea?" Elijah remarked, uncertain of the choice they had made.

Rebekah and Klaus were both attentive now, waiting for Kol's explanation of why he killed her. It wasn't an obvious motive, that was for sure.

"When I was crossing back over," Kol began. "she reached for me. I touched her heart. She was scared of our kind. She must have felt a connection between me and our mother. I could hear her thoughts. She was going to plot against us, Elijah. Somehow she knew about what our mother was trying to do with us. It's the only explanation for why she would want to do such a thing."

"Well, let's move on then. What's done is done, nothing we can do to change that," Klaus pursed his lips and grinned, interlocking his fingers as his hands were already placed in front of him.

Of course, Elijah had more questions to ask Kol, and their younger, baby sister wanted some catch-up time with him, but Klaus had more important things in mind for discussion. Kol needed to know about the baby.

Klaus ushered for Kol to follow him into his study, wanting to speak to him privately. Not for secrecy, but because he didn't want anyone else to come in and give Kol their input before he spoke to him. He didn't need Kol being influenced by Rebekah or Elijah.

"Are we going to talk about your lady-wolf friend, Nik?"

A sigh escaped from Klaus' throat, but he smiled at Kol whole-hearted. "Yes, Kol."

Kol reclined back in the black, leather ottoman by the fireplace and Klaus remained standing, grabbing a drink for the two of them. Bourbon spilled from the bottle into the two glasses swiftly and he handed one to his younger brother.

"Thank you, brother." Kol seemed enthused.

"Okay Kol, you seem to know about the situation involving Hayley, so why don't you just spit out whatever you'd like to say on the matter."

Klaus was very abrupt with Kol about the Hayley topic. He didn't want to it there and explain to Kol everything that he already obviously knew. Klaus knew that Kol knew about the pregnancy and what happened. He may have been on the Other Side, but like he had said earlier, he had an eye on his siblings during his time spent there.

"I'll just be straightforward and honest with you, then. I don't like it. There's something weird going on and I can feel it. Just like when I felt the witch was going to plot against us. I'm certain of these things, Nik. I don't trust her."

Klaus studied Kol's face and ingested his words. He had made a fairly reasonable argument, but when could he ever trust Kol's word? Besides, all Klaus cared about was the baby. He wanted a successor. The baby was family, and because of Hayley unfortunately being the mother of his unborn child, she was necessary to keep around. At least until the baby was born.

"Kol, you'll just have to trust that I know what I'm doing. Until that baby is born, I need Hayley alive and well. I have no reason to lose any amount of trust I've invested into her. When have I been in a situation that I couldn't get myself out of?"

The younger original gulped his drink and flashed out of the room, enraged that Klaus wouldn't listen to him. He knew that they didn't have the best relationship, but it upset him that he'd choose to trust the wolf over his own family; his brother. Klaus was the reason he had come back from the Other Side, so Kol had no reason to lie to him.

Lying in the bed of the room he assumed was his—clothing and keepsakes sitting out on the nightstand and the mahogany chest at the foot of the bed—Kol was scheming. He spent the entire night thinking of ideas on how to protect his family from whatever it was Hayley was trying. She couldn't have been working alone, but she sure as hell was the center of the plan.

He pieced together a master plan within a few hours, after running all of the possible ideas through his head. His plan would take effect as of tomorrow. The was one person he could use to do all of his dirty work, leaving his hands clean, covering up his tracks. No one would even suspect a thing if he played his cards right. Everything could go Kol's way thanks to one word._ Tyler._

* * *

**A/N: So, I just had a bit of an idea while finishing chapter 3. What do you guys think of me bringing Katherine into this story at some point? It won't be for a while, but I'd love to know what you guys think of me possibly adding Katherine to the mix of things. I have a plan in store and would absolutely love feedback, about my idea or in general. If you think I should bring Katherine in, just leave me a comment or PM me :) Thank you so much for reading this story and following/favouriting! I don't deserve it. I love you guys!**


	4. Story Note 1

This is just a quick FAQ kind of thing I guess. I know a lot of you are probably wondering why Caroline hasn't come into the story yet, or why there hasn't been any mention of the KlausXCaroline and KolXCaroline. I've used the first couple chapters as gateway chapters, I guess, to bring Kol back and explain what's going on with them. If you haven't read chapter 3 yet ***SPOILER*** Klaus and Kol talk about Hayley and the baby and Kol doesn't like it at all. At the end of chapter 3, you'll notice the mention of Tyler. ***SPOILER*** Lo and behold, Tyler is going to be used to link Caroline into the story.

So I can guarantee Caroline being introduced very soon and interactions with Kol taking place not too much later after that. Hopefully that cleared up any questions for people about the romance portion of the story. If I spoiled anything for you, I apologize, but take the hint where it says spoiler ;) I try not to give too much away.

I also want to apologize if I made anyone think that this was a new chapter. I'm fairly good with updating, but you'll never see me upload 2 chapters back to back.


	5. 4 - Just Stopping By

The next morning in the hybrid's estate, it was quiet. Kol believed that Rebekah and Elijah had headed back home, and that was all he could assume from under the silk, white covers of his bed. His face was buried into his pillow, not wanting to get up from the bed. It was the first time he'd slept since before he was killed. He'd forgotten what it felt like after a little while. There was no need for sleep when you were a ghost.

Just as Kol had finally made himself comfortable enough to drift back off to sleep, Klaus had come into the room, ripping the curtains open, the sun shining at Kol's face. He groaned slightly and pulled a pillow over his face to block out the unwanted light.

"Kol, brother, you must get up. We have things to do today and no time to dilly dally."

As Klaus made his way across the room, Kol threw his pillow at Klaus, _thanking_ him for waking him up. Why was Klaus even bothering including him in whatever he had in mind? Just last night, Kol had proven that he didn't agree with anything his brother was doing and then left abruptly.

"Is that any way to treat a guest, Nik? I haven't even been back a day and you're already waking me up at the brink of dawn and ordering me around."

"Yes, well, my apologies, brother. It seems as though I have more important things in mind than sleeping today."

"And why should I be involved in these activities?"

"How do you feel about having a visit back in Mystic Falls?" The corners of Klaus' lips slightly curled up, and Kol joined in, smirking like a madman.

"What did you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

After Klaus managed to coax Kol into going with, the two brothers were in Mystic Falls by mid-afternoon. Unsure of why they were returning to the town Klaus had abandoned not too long ago, Kol had a set goal in mind. His plan was coming into play today. All he needed was to find the Lockwood boy that Caroline Forbes was so smitten with. In a final effort to make sense of why his brother had decided to return, he came to the conclusion that he wanted to pay Ms. Forbes a visit.

A slight smirk grew on his face as he realized that where else would Tyler be, but with Caroline? Two birds with one stone. Klaus could see the girl that he couldn't admit he was in love with, though he'd made it obvious enough that he might as well have worn a sign around his neck, and Kol could get hold of Tyler for his plan to finally take affect.

The two Originals stood tall and proud on the doorstep of the Forbes house. It had crossed Klaus' mind, as well as Kol's, that if anyone were home and saw Kol, that they would immediately call Stefan and Damon. No one trusted Kol, especially if he was back from the Other Side. Last time he came back, he tried to kill Elena, and it wasn't all too long ago either.

As the door opened, revealing a very confused and slightly agitated Caroline and Tyler to the two brothers, the blonde vampire was ready to slam the door in their faces, no questions. Kol might not be able to get into the house, but Klaus definitely could. The Original hyrbid stopped the door implicitly, letting himself in as if he owned the place.

Tyler was reluctant to stand too close, so he took a few steps back while Caroline stood only inches away from Klaus. The vampire's glare remained, while Klaus' face gestured more of a relaxed, even excited look. He was happy to see Caroline. He wasn't so thrilled about Tyler still being here, but there wasn't much he could do about that. He promised Caroline that Tyler was safe and he wouldn't try to get in between them any longer.

"Klaus, what is _he_ doing here? Why is Kol here? How is he here? Why are you _both_ here?" Caroline had her arms folded across her chest.

"We just came for a little visit, sweetheart, don't worry. You're safe anyway. He can't get inside."

"Good, neither of us want him in here," Tyler spat.

"Is that any way to speak to an Original?" Kol pretended to be offended.

"Sorry Kol, it's just that... you're kind of a psychopath and tried to kill Elena because of something her brother did."

"I've put that behind me, I'm looking for a fresh start now that I'm back thanks to my dear, sweet brother."

Caroline looked at Kol in disbelief and then glanced over at Klaus. She should have known that Klaus had something to do with it, but at the same time, she couldn't believe he would do something so stupid.

"Can I speak with you alone for a minute?" Klaus' eyes met Caroline's glare and he nodded, ushering her into the kitchen.

Of course Caroline would want to speak to him. He expected that deep down. Bringing Kol here probably freaked her out, especially since he was dead and there was no way he could've came back. At least, Caroline didn't think so until now.

"So I was just wondering," she began sweetly, batting her lashes at him gently. "what in the _hell_ were you thinking?!"

She suddenly became cross with him, but Klaus just smirked, disregarding her anger and concern. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing and she didn't have to worry.

"Caroline, love, there's no need to worry. I have him under control. He's grateful for what I've done for him; given him his life back. He's my brother, I can make him listen to me."

"But _why_ did you do it?" Her face showed signs of confusion. He never made an effort to bring him back before, why now?

"Isn't being my brother a good enough reason?"

"I know you, Klaus. I know you well enough to know that you always have a motive for everything you do and it never has to do with something as simple as that. You had him daggered in a coffin for who knows how long."

The Original hybrid smirked softly at the blonde vampire. If only she knew. Kol was leverage, but he couldn't tell her that. It would make her feel threatened and she would call Stefan, Damon and Elena in a heartbeat if she felt threatened by him. He didn't want that anyway. He cared for her. He wasn't going to hurt her; Kol was just one of those 'just-in-case' secret weapons. Kol was unpredictable and if Klaus ever needed something from The Gilberts or anyone else for that matter, he could bargain with their safety from Kol.

"I have a purpose for Kol. He'll always be needed for something. It's really a matter of _if_ and _when_. I promise you, that you are safe, sweetheart."

"What about Tyler? The rest of my friends?"

"Of course, Caroline. Every one of them. I have no need to harm them."

"Thank you, Klaus," she began, smiling gently at him. "You know, I actually kind of miss you."

Klaus' look of satisfaction was replaced with that of surprise. The corners of his mouth peaked up slightly, flattered by what Caroline had said.

"I'm glad you missed me. I miss being here sometimes, but I have my place in New Orleans. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing; how you and Tyler were doing."

Now it was Caroline's turn to look surprised. Why did _Klaus_ want to see how she and Tyler were doing? She thought that he didn't like Tyler because he was in the way of him getting what he wanted. _Her_.

"And how do Tyler and I look to you?"

"Well. You two look happy together. I see the way you look at him, and you are both smitten. There's no doubt in my mind that you love him and that he's in love with you, Caroline," Klaus smiled, having the same smile returned to him by Caroline only seconds after. "But there will come a day when you realize he's not right for you. You'll realize you need someone else. And I'll still be waiting for you, Caroline. Just remember that. I haven't forgotten about you."

Klaus, quickly but gently, kissed the blonde's cheek and left the house, Kol trailing closely behind him. He didn't know what his brother had been up to today, no suspicions at all. Kol hid his success proudly and well. No one would ever know about his plan. Thank god for Caroline who had distracted Klaus in the kitchen, giving him enough time to compel Tyler. Soon enough his plan would come into play and all would be well for him. Things could be normal again. It was only a matter of time.

If he could pull this all off and have no blood on his hands, it would be the proudest of days for him. He'd accomplish something that even Klaus would never know he was involved with. It was almost impossible to fool his brother, but this time it might not be so hard. Everything was going so well right now, nothing could possibly go wrong.

* * *

**A/N: This is a bit of a filler chapter if I'm being honest. There definitely is a point to this chapter, but it's mostly just filler. Still, I hope you guys like it and please leave me comments! I love reading all of them. Letting me know what you'd like to see later on is also great for me to hear from you because, you never know, maybe I'll find a way to make it happen ;) Cheers, guys x**


	6. 5 - Bye, Bye, Baby

**A/N: I just want to apologize in advance for the fairly short update. This was pretty much just another filler. Next chapter will be way longer, I promise**

* * *

Within minutes of the Mikaelson brothers leaving The Forbes' house, Caroline tried to make sense of what just happened. Not the situation, but the feeling afterwards. Everything had made sense until Klaus kissed her again. It was exactly like the last time he'd left her; when he left her in the football field in the school-yard before he went to New Orleans. Even though she loved Tyler, she thought about that kiss a lot. Every day, in fact. It was something different with him—the way they would gaze at each other when they were alone, the fact that she didn't have to hide anything from him because he didn't care about silly things like that.

But what struck her as the most odd was that she was completely comfortable around him, but at the same time she always had a small lump in her throat when they spoke. It was unsettling, but a good kind of unsettling. She never wanted to admit it to anyone, not even him, but she enjoyed his presence. Klaus coming to see her today; to check on her... she had this feeling deep inside like she was almost grateful. Grateful in that he cared enough about her to come and see her, even just for a few minutes.

And the kiss... she just couldn't dismiss the thought from her mind. His lips gently brushing against her skin. It felt _right_. Her cheek still tingled where she was now touching with her hand. The feeling was almost euphoric, but she felt like it was wrong to think these things and to want what she wanted.

_What about Tyler?_ she thought to herself. _You _love_ Tyler. Tyler _loves_ you. Why are you thinking about Klaus? It could never work. He isn't right for you._

_But,_ she began again. _for the longest time, Klaus has watched out for you, trying to keep you safe. He's in love with you and you know it. He knows it. He wants this; he wants you. And so do you._

Her mind was at war with her heart and she just tried to shake these thoughts away completely. Luckily she didn't have to, though. Tyler had interrupted her thoughts by announcing that he was leaving.

"Where are you going? I thought you were staying over tonight?" Caroline's face fell low, disappointed that Tyler was breaking his promise to her.

"Something came up. Hayley said she wanted to meet me for something important."

"Alright, alright. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Tyler nodded reluctantly, though Caroline didn't notice. They shared a quick kiss before he reminded her that he loved her and then left. After thinking about Klaus and the kiss, kissing Tyler felt different. It felt like it wasn't supposed to happen; like she'd done something wrong. She didn't feel the spark that she'd felt when they first were together, or even yesterday for that matter. Was Klaus coming here the problem? Was it his fault? Did seeing him again make Caroline _feel_ something for him?

_But you _love_ Tyler, _the blonde reminded herself again. _Not Klaus._

Meanwhile, back at the Original hybrid's estate, the two brothers were discussing Hayley again. The topic came up several times since Kol's reappearance yesterday night. Klaus seeked his brother's acceptance in the matter. Rebekah and Elijah both understood. Hell, Elijah even _convinced _Klaus that he should care for the baby instead of shrug it off as if it's not his responsibility.

"You know, brother. I've been thinking... maybe this baby isn't such a bad idea. I mean, we can continue to build our family. They'll be as strong as you one day."

"If only that were true, mate."

"You never know."

Kol was trying to side with Klaus, making him seem even less suspicious. When Klaus hears news of Hayley's death, Kol needed to be the last person to be accused of it. The blood was to stay on Tyler's hands and whatever punishment Klaus or anyone else was to give him, it would be only his to bear.

But there was a deeper meaning; a hidden message in his words. It would all make sense in time. See, Kol had information about a certain doppelgänger that would be of use to Klaus in the future. If he brought it up now, everything could fall apart and he didn't want that. Everything had to unravel as planned.

Klaus had left Kol to do as he pleased for the day while he found himself back in his study, thinking about the beautiful, radiant blonde he'd yet again left behind in Mystic Falls. Everything with Caroline was different. Everything about her was enticing, exciting, spontaneous. He enjoyed her; her company. Caroline was beautiful, strong and full of light. She brought Klaus out of his darkness when he needed the reminder that some things are worth saving. Caroline hadn't given up on him, no matter how much she wanted to and he knew that and was grateful for that.

In the city, Tyler scouring for Hayley. Eventually, he just asked her to meet him some place. A pub not too far from where he was. She agreed, not thinking anything of it. No one knew what was going to happen, except for Kol who was alone in his room, waiting for Klaus to get the memo.

Hayley showed up, but was escorted by Marcel and one of the witches working with him. Hayley was happy to see him, and of course Tyler was happy to see her too. Although, all Tyler could think about was what he was compelled to do. He was ordered by Kol to kill her once they were alone and flee immediately after. He needed Tyler alive for a little while after at least. He had a huge master plan in store for everyone.

Tyler was told not to say anything to anyone about what he was going to do to Hayley, not to say who told him to kill her; to say it was all his idea because he didn't Hayley to have the baby. He didn't want another Klaus running around. Basically he was told to say whatever possible to keep Kol's involvement anonymous or secret and to put as much blame on himself as possible. Kol had thought everything through before compelling him. He didn't want a single thing in his plan to falter.

"Hayley, I need to speak with you alone. It's important."

Hayley nodded at Marcel and the witch to let her go alone. She told them that Tyler wasn't of any harm to her; that they were friends. They stayed back at the pub while Tyler and Hayley walked some distance into the forest. Hayley wondered where Tyler was taking her, but she felt safe with him, so she didn't question him. She felt that he knew exactly what he was doing. Ironically, that was precisely true.

Once they stopped in a clearing in the middle of nowhere in the forest, Hayley took it as the opportunity to ask why he wanted to speak with her privately.

"So, why did you bring me all the way out here?" she smirked at him, trying to meet his eyes with hers.

"I wanted to talk about you; about us."

"What do you mean... _us?_"

Tyler took her hand in his and smiled at her gently. "I know you feel it. The connection we have. I really like you, Hayley. I want you to give us a chance because I know I'm ready to."

His words really caught Hayley by surprise. Secretly she'd wished Tyler would have chosen her over Caroline. They'd hit it off pretty well in the time they'd spent together over the past couple months. Maybe Hayley could finally get the chance with Tyler she'd wanted for the longest time.

"I'm ready too, Tyler."

She pulled him in for a hug and they held each other for a moment before Tyler pulled back. "There's something I want to do."

He placed his hands gently against her cheeks, cupping her face as he began to lean his head forward to kiss her. Hayley's eyes were now closed, waiting for Tyler's lips to meet hers but instead, Tyler took the opportunity to snap her neck like a twig.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed before running off, high tailing it back to Mystic Falls where he hoped he would be safe.

* * *

**A/N: Please, pretty please leave me comments on what you think of this chapter and the story overall! I really appreciate it and love reading and replying to you guys. It motivated me to update and the more comments, the sooner I want to update so I'll have new chapters up sooner the more comments I get. It let's me know that you guys are still interested and reading. Thanks again guys, love you x**

**P.S. Koroline coming soon ;)**


	7. 6 - You Promised Me

Klaus paced back and forth across the foyer of his estate, on the phone with Marcel. His left fist was clenched into a ball, ready to hit anything that came within a thirty foot radius of him. Kol watched from the top of the staircase, amused at his brother's rage and anger towards the situation, but he didn't dare say a word. He felt like if he made even the slightest noise that disturbed Klaus, he would end up back into his coffin within a matter of seconds. He didn't want to test that theory.

"What do you mean, Hayley's _dead?"_ Klaus gritted his teeth, looking ready to explode.

"I mean exactly what I said, Klaus. I'm sorry."

"Who is responsible for this? I want names, Marcel. The only way you'd know about her death is if you knew of her whereabouts. And if you knew where she was, you knew who she was with. If I don't get any names, you'll be the first one I'll come after."

"Easy, easy. It wasn't me. I had nothing to do with it, I swear. I wouldn't dream of it. Although, I do remember a certain young man whisking her away from us at a pub downtown. He went by the name of _Tyler_, I believe."

Klaus was completely enraged. He lost his temper the second he heard that Lockwood boy's name come out from the other side of the line. Klaus launched his phone across the room, only to have Kol swoop down and grab it for him.

"So, brother, who's next on your hit list?"

"Of course you were listening," Klaus scoffed at Kol for eavesdropping, though despite his sudden blowup, a small smirk appeared on his face. "I think I might have a good use for you, Kol. Would you like to take another trip to Mystic Falls? I need to pay a visit to Mr. Lockwood."

"I'm in."

Once again, the two Originals stood at the Forbes' home after unsuccessfully tracking down Tyler at his own home. Of course the boy would hide behind his girlfriend, the one person who could convince Klaus to give him another chance.

"Caroline, I'm back. I need to have a word with both Tyler and yourself. It's urgent."

Caroline had the door open within seconds, confused as to why he came back.

"What do you—" The blonde was cut off by Klaus' sudden entrance into the house. "want."

"Where's Tyler?" Klaus demanded.

"In the kitchen, why?"

The blue-eyed man didn't have time for chit chat and explanation. He just needed Tyler dead. Nothing was going to stop him, not even Caroline. Tyler had crossed the line this time.

"Caroline, I suggest you let Kol into the house or Tyler will be dead in a matter of seconds," Klaus demanded, very clear that he wasn't messing around this time. He had Tyler pinned against the wall, ready to rip his heart from his chest.

"What did he do? Klaus, stop. You promised me you wouldn't hurt him."

"He's asked for it. This death is long overdue, Caroline. Now _let Kol in_."

"No," was all Caroline had to say for Klaus' hand to rip through Tyler's chest, clutching his beating heart.

Tyler roared in pain and begged Caroline not to let Kol in. "Care, don't. It's not worth it. "

Caroline began to shed a few tears and panicked. She didn't want to let Kol in, but she didn't want to let Tyler die. She didn't know what Klaus was trying to do, or even Kol for that matter. It terrified her.

"You have 5 seconds, Caroline," Klaus began again. "Four."

She glanced at Tyler again who looked scared out of his mind.

"Three."

"Two."

Just as Klaus was about to rip Tyler's heart from his chest, Caroline screamed at the top of her lungs, "All right, all right! Kol you can come in."

The Original entered into the kitchen while Klaus released the grip on Tyler's heart and let him go over to Caroline who was now weeping on the floor. Klaus smirked at Kol and then launched back over to Tyler to finish him.

"Klaus, wait!" Caroline was back up on her feet, pleading with him. "Please, let him go. He didn't do anything."

"Oh, but he did, sweetheart. See, he killed Hayley."

"And why does that matter? Why does she matter to you?"

Kol chuckled loud enough that all of Mystic Falls could've heard. "She doesn't know?"

"Know _what?_" she growled.

"Hayley was carrying Klaus' child."

Caroline wasn't sure if she should laugh at Klaus for sleeping with her in the first place, yell at Tyler for doing something to piss Klaus off, or wonder how all of this was even possible in the first place.

"Tyler..." Caroline scorned him.

"Look, I had to," Tyler spoke up again. "There was no way in hell that I was letting another _Klaus_ run around tormenting people for centuries."

"I'd watch what you say Lockwood, or your life will end any second."

"Klaus, _please_." Caroline looked into his eyes, trying to swoon him so that he would pardon Tyler again.

"I'm feeling slightly generous today, so tell you what. I'll give you 30 seconds of life left. I suggest you use it to run."

Klaus let go of his hold on Tyler's shirt and he bolted out the door. He looked at Kol and nodded his head. They had a plan figured out on their way here.

"I don't know when I'll be back, but keep an eye on her. Don't let her out of your site, Kol."

"I won't, brother."

Klaus looked at Caroline one last time with an apologetic look before disappearing to find Tyler. Kol stood there with Caroline who was now crying uncontrollably. He didn't know what to do; he was the last person on earth that Caroline would want to be around right now, so he decided just to get on with the plan.

"Caroline, please look at me for a second."

Her eyes wandered up to his, tears filling them. She just wanted to be left alone, though knowing Kol, the chances of that happening weren't even there.

Kol's pupils dilated as he spoke to Caroline who had now fallen into a transient state. "You're going to come back to New Orleans with me and you won't be allowed to leave Klaus' estate unless Klaus or I say otherwise. You won't cry over Tyler. He was merely a blip in your life and not worth your while. You won't speak a word of this to anyone and you'll forget this conversation ever happened."

Caroline nodded understandingly and stood up from the floor, following Kol outside to the car. Kol smiled to himself quickly, appreciating his work. He had done good this time. Soon Tyler would be gone and everything could work out. They would have Caroline as their play thing. As long as things worked out as planned, Kol could even have Caroline as his own.

Upon arrival at Klaus' estate, Elijah and Rebekah were there, waiting to here what had happened. All they knew was that Klaus was hunting down Tyler and Kol was keeping Caroline hostage.

"Well, hello Lijah. Bekah," Kol smiled warmly at the two of them. "Pleasure seeing you again."

"Why has Niklaus asked us to come here?" Elijah's voice was strong and demanding as usual.

"I have no clue, brother. You see, he didn't exactly tell me he was calling you," Kol shrugged his shoulders loosely.

"But he did say you would explain everything. Now, why do you have Caroline here and why is Tyler on death row, running from Nik?" Rebekah spoke up, getting up in Kol's face.

"Easy, sister. Stand down and I'll explain everything," he started. "Now, in the simplest of terms, Tyler killed Hayley and Nik is after him. Caroline is here so that she stays out of his way. We don't need any complications, and our brother doing something he'll regret later."

Before Elijah or Rebekah had a chance to speak about the situation, Caroline had made it known that she was here. "Listen, I just got here and if I'm going to be stuck here, I don't need 3 Originals babysitting me. Kol's responsible for me, so I'd really appreciate it if you left and came back... never."

It was obvious that Caroline was agitated about this whole conundrum. She was in a place she wasn't familiar with. She was stuck in a house with Kol, whom she had little-to-no knowledge about. She didn't feel safe with him, but Klaus wouldn't have her hurt, so she guessed that she'd had to trust him and put a little faith in Klaus that he knew what he was doing.

"Maybe she's right, maybe you two should leave. Let her get settled in. Stop by tomorrow if necessary."

Rebekah rolled her eyes in pure disappointment at both the blonde vampire and her brother. Elijah didn't say anything else and just left, following behind his little sister.

"Hey, Kol?" Caroline spoke up again as Kol was about to go upstairs.

"Yes, love?" Kol seemed intrigued that she was speaking to him.

"Thanks... I guess. I just kind of need time alone right now. I know you're here, but there's not much I can do about all of this. I guess I'll just have to make the best of it."

Kol was touched that she had the guts to actually say something nice to him. He was expecting nothing but a miserable time with her, but maybe he'd be able to work something out after all. Perhaps he could convince Caroline that he wasn't as horrible everyone made him out to be, despite plotting against his own family and practically ripping Tyler's heart from his chest, symbolically speaking, of course. Kol had high hopes for what was in store for the next few days, or even weeks.

He finally found his way upstairs, into his bed. He was beginning to realize the light Caroline gave off that his brother had always spoken about, and yet he could also see that this Tyler situation was hurting her and she was trying her best to hide it. Caroline didn't want Kol to see her weak. She didn't want to be taken advantage of while she was here. She just wanted this all to be over.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think about this chapter? A tad boring, I know. The fun starts next chapter ;) Let me know if you noticed the little Koroline moment. The end of this chapter was the Koroline entrancing, so I hope you like it and I hope you're all excited. I know I am! Leave me some nice comments, feedback, questions, things you'd like to see in the future, and even give me your Koroline romance ideas and maybe I'll use some of them. Let me know what you'd like to see happen between Kol and Caroline while they're alone in the house ;) Cheers x**


	8. 7 - We All Love A Little Chase

The following morning, Kol had woken up from a peaceful good night's rest. The estate was much quieter than yesterday, which he didn't believe was possible. The sun shone through the window and gently against his face as he traced circles on his stomach with his right index finger. It was peaceful today, like most other days, but today felt a little different. Today Kol had felt like he was at ease with the world and he could just relax, spending the day in the mansion with Caroline. She seemed like someone he could have fun with if he could convince her.

Suddenly Kol's phone blared, playing a song that surely echoed through the house. It was silent enough in the mansion that you could hear a pin drop from anywhere, and with his heightened vampire hearing, it wouldn't be difficult at all.

He feared that it may have woken Caroline. Kol did not need an angry, distraught Caroline on a rampage to kill him at this hour of the morning. He could easily kill her if need be, but his brother definitely wouldn't agree with that and he'd be dead the second Klaus found out.

He quickly answered the phone, not letting it delay any longer and with a quick sigh, a simple "Hello, Niklaus," escaped from his throat.

"Good morning, brother. Sorry to disturb you, I was just checking in on you and Caroline, making sure that two of you had made it back home safely."

Kol chuckled softly, realizing his brother had doubted him, thinking that he hadn't gone through with the plan they had made yesterday. "Of course we're at the estate, Nik. Caroline, I believe, is sleeping sound in one of the guest rooms."

"Good, good. Keep a close eye on her then. I shall return home as soon as I can. It seems that giving Tyler the head start benefited him more than I had thought," Klaus' voice stayed its usual twisted tone, yet Kol knew that he was upset about it.

"I'll take care of her, brother. You don't need to worry about that. Just focus of finding Tyler." Kol remained positive, hoping that his brother would stay calm and entrust that he knew what he was doing.

The line went dead and Kol sighed to himself again, a lot softer than before. He had to admit that it was a bit of a plus that his brother may be gone longer than he had thought. After all, he was alone with Caroline in the mansion until he got back. It wasn't completely a horrible thought. Caroline was strong, beautiful, level-headed. Kol admired that in her.

As Kol was about to roll over and go back to sleep, he heard someone standing at the door, leaning against the off white door frame. He turned his head and saw that it had been Caroline. She smirked lightly at him, parting her lips to speak.

"I see Klaus is checking in on me already."

"Yes, well... you know him. He cares about you, darling."

"You know, it's ironic. He checks up on me to see if things are all right, yet he's off hunting down my boyfriend to kill him."

Kol's face went blank, realizing that it was a little ironic now that she'd mentioned it. However, there was nothing he could do and Kol saw it as Klaus doing a favour for himself, if Caroline decided to choose him, that is.

He rose from his bed in no rush and sauntered over to the door, making his way out of the room. He was feeling a little low on energy and decided it was time for a drink. "I'm sure my brother has some blood bags around here somewhere," he muttered quietly, though Caroline had picked up on it.

"Maybe you should try the fridge." Caroline's voice was sarcastic in a sense that she wanted Kol to know that it was obvious to check there.

"There's a possibility, but Nik is more of a hunter. He enjoys feeding from the vein."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Of course he does."

Kol had reached for the refrigerator door, opening it to realize that Caroline had indeed been right. He passed her a bag as well as grabbed one for himself. Ripping the bag open, he quickly emptied the contents of the bag, sighing of relief once he'd quenched himself.

"So, Caroline," he began, pausing to wipe the dab of blood from his lip, licking it off his thumb flamboyantly. "what do you think of me? Honestly."

Caroline set her bag down on the counter top, crossing her arms immediately after. She had plenty of words to describe Kol, but she resisted insulting him too much. "You're mysterious, unpredictable and indecisive."

Kol's eyebrows raised out of sheer curiosity. _Mysterious?_ A smirk appeared on his lips, appreciating Caroline's description. Sure he'd taken her words out of context, misunderstanding what she'd meant, but had ideas running through his head now, thanks to her.

He flashed over to Caroline, pinning her against the wall, their faces only inches apart. Caroline drew in a sharp breath as Kol's chest rose and fell quickly. "Do you like mysterious and unpredictable?" Kol smirked at her, looking her in the eyes.

Caroline shoved him back against the wall across the room, this time she was in front of him. "No."

"I'm sure I could change your mind if you let me," he inched his face closer to her until she pulled away.

"No compulsion, Kol." Caroline hissed.

"No worry, darling. No compulsion. We all love a little chase."

Kol's words rang through Caroline's head and a sudden idea came to her. If he wants a chase, a chase is what he'll get. She flashed off, down the hall, out the back door and into the backyard, which seemed to be a forest. Kol flashed away too, chasing after the sneaky blonde. Today was going to be a fun day.

Klaus had somehow managed to find himself in Texas, searching for Tyler for 15 straight hours. He decided that the first witch he found, he'd compel them to help him track him down to speed up the process. Although Kol was his brother and he felt he was loyal to him now, he still didn't completely trust him. Especially when he was alone at his estate with the girl he was in love with. Surely Kol would try to achieve certain interactions with her. After all, he was able to compel her. Nothing was stopping him right now.

_If Kol tries anything with her,_ Klaus thought angrily. _I swear I'll tear out his throat._

Klaus was positive that Tyler was here. He couldn't have gotten much farther. He'd only given Tyler 30 seconds to run before he went after him. If it weren't for Caroline, he wouldn't have been so merciful. Tyler knew that and took advantage of that. If Klaus had had it his way, Tyler would have been dead then and there, at the front door of Caroline Forbes' home.

Thousands of thoughts were cluttering his mind, leaving him distracted. He wasn't focused on the task at hand. He was too busy worried about what Kol had in store for Caroline back home, worried about how Caroline would see him after he returned from killing her mate. He needed to forget about everything else for now and focus on finding Tyler. He could deal with Caroline and his brother when he got back. There was nothing he could do about it while he was in Texas...

But then again, he could easily ask for his dear sister Rebekah to do him the favour of checking in on them every so often.

Kol grew impatient trying to find Caroline. When he'd said a chase, it wasn't a literal chase he was looking for. He'd meant a challenge. He could see now why his brother had fallen for her. She was a tease, toying with you any chance she got. And Caroline thought Kol was indecisive . . .

If only she could hear what he was thinking right now. Caroline was being the indecisive one. What even possessed her to pull something like this? He was definitely enjoying it, but it was a pain not knowing where exactly to look. The forest on Niklaus' property was huge. _The size of Niagara Falls, _Kol had decided, exaggerating immensely.

"Caroline, darling, a hint would be great right about now. I've been searching for you for over half an hour."

The Original felt a slight breeze brush passed his shoulder and took that as his opportunity to chase after it. It had to be Caroline, who else could it be? It was just the two of them out there.

Caroline sat behind a large rock, a fair distance away from Kol's line of sight. She noticed that he began to run in another direction and it startled her a little. She hadn't moved, so why would he run in the opposite direction? She turned back around to face the other way, leaving her back facing Kol and the boulder, putting herself face-to-face with the eldest existing Mikaelson. Elijah.

"Elijah, what are you doing here? You're going to blow my cover," Caroline whisper-yelled at Elijah, giving him a ticked off look.

"For what reason are you hiding from my brother?"

"He provoked me," the blonde grinned proudly. "He said he likes a chase, so that's exactly what I'm giving him."

"Come on, Caroline. Don't give him the satisfaction." Elijah rolled his eyes slightly, hoping Caroline hadn't seen. "He enjoys this believe it or not. He's feeling a little defeated, but he's enjoying it all the same."

"Good. I'm glad he enjoys wandering around the forest like an idiot, not knowing where I am."

Elijah smirked at her, impressed with her efforts to try and make Kol suffer. His brother had been a bit of an ass over the years. He was asking for it. That was when an idea struck him.

"Caroline, what do you say I go and distract Kol while you make a dash for the mansion? He'll be too busy to notice you've left."

"How do I know you won't tell him?"

"I have no reason to. You have my word," he began, swearing her to secrecy. "Besides," his voice grew more serious. "I haven't properly welcomed my brother back from the _Other Side_."

Caroline nodded, smirking at Elijah once more before he flashed away, off to find Kol. Once he'd had his brother's attention, Caroline took the opportunity to head back to the house. _Out of all the Mikaelsons,_ Caroline thought to herself. _Elijah is starting to grow on me. I think he's my new favourite._


	9. Story Note 2

So, I forgot to mention in an author's note in the last chapter that I've finally hit 1,000 visitors, so thank you guys so so much from the bottom of my heart for reading, following and favouriting this! It means the world to me that people actually enjoy my writing as much as I like writing for them. It's incredible for me to see how many people have stumbled upon this and have taken the time to leave comments for me to read considering that I've only been writing this for a short while (about 2 or 3 weeks for those of you who didn't know).

That being said, I wanted to celebrate a little for hitting the 1,000 visitors point by giving you guys a little surprise. It's nothing huge or anything so don't explode on me, but I'm going to give you a sneak peak teaser on the next chapter. I had an idea come to me while I was at work so I wrote it down and decided to share it with you guys before I finish writing the chapter. I'm giving you a heads up though, that if you don't want to read the teaser and would rather wait for the full chapter to be put up, I highly recommend you **stop reading** this A/N_ here_!

* * *

**Sneak Peak:**

Sudden Turn of Events

Kol restrained Caroline from moving. His breath was heavy, dancing gently down her neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Vampires couldn't feel cold and heat the way humans do, but with being a vampire comes heightened senses, and Caroline's were in overdrive right now. It was chilling in a way that she couldn't find the words to describe it.

"If you promise to behave and do as you're told this time, you can come with me some place. We can get to know each other a little better. Have fun."

"Have fun? With Kol Mikaelson?" Caroline couldn't help but burst into laughter at the thought. "Challenge accepted."

Finding it amusing that Caroline found this funny, Kol began scheming again. His eyes grew wide as his vindictive mind began to go wild coming up with ideas to get Caroline back. His thoughts were always of something diabolical in nature.

"All right. But, if I prove you wrong and you do have fun, then you'll have to do something in return for me."

Caroline tried to stomach the idea, but surely she would win this bet, right?

"Deal."

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! There's plenty more where that came from, so stay tuned! The chapter won't take long, I promise. It's already over halfway done because I was feeling inspired. Now, leave me comments as to what you think of the teaser and what you think is going on here. If anyone can correctly guess what's happening in chapter 8, I'll dedicate the chapter to you when I put it up. Sounds tempting, I know ;) Just kidding, I'm not that cocky. But seriously, I will dedicate the chapter to you. If you have no clue what I just said, just ignore me. I tend to ramble on about pointless things most of the time. Anyway, love you guys! Thanks for putting up with me and my pointless A/N's.


	10. 8 - Sudden Turn Of Events

After a couple of hours had passed, Caroline had managed to take a nap while Kol went on a rampage searching for her in the forest. She thought he would've given up ages ago, especially after Elijah had spoken with him, breaking his concentration. Unfortunately, tricking Kol had its consequences because he'd woken her up from her peaceful slumber, seeming rather pissed off at her.

Kol's face was red and he looked like he was going to explode at any second. His glare found Caroline's eyes and he didn't dare to look away for a second, for he knew not to trust that she'd stay there. He was mostly disappointed that she did that to him. Sure, maybe he did deserve it, more than Caroline would ever understand, but she could have been a lot nicer about it.

"If you didn't want to play anymore, you could have just said so. Better yet, you had Elijah in on it too. What did I do to you to deserve that? I felt like an idiot running around out there all afternoon while you probably sat back in your pedestal of a bed, sipping blood. " His eyes grew cold and his voice suddenly became an emotionless echo through the room. It was as if he'd only been making noise rather than actually speaking to her.

"Chill out, Kol, okay? I got bored so I decided to make it fun again. Not my fault I outsmarted you."

Kol had to hold back a wicked grin because of what Caroline had said. Sure, maybe she'd outsmarted him on this, but if she knew that he was behind Hayley's death, Tyler's soon-to-be execution, and was the one responsible for her being here, then she'd know who had been the one to outsmart the other. No one had suspected a thing. Sure his siblings were smart, but he was surprised they hadn't caught on to how suspicious he seemed. It was as if it hadn't occurred to them that Tyler killed Hayley the day after Kol came back from the _Other Side_ and only hours after Kol and Klaus had visited Caroline and Tyler. Kol was left alone with Tyler for a period of time, which allowed him to use his compulsion on him.

Caroline had found her way into the hall, wanting to go downstairs, but Kol followed her again. "Still chasing after me, huh?"

"I guess you could say that," he began, licking his lips coquettishly. "If you didn't like my previous game, perhaps I can interest you in other sorts of activities." He flashed up the hall, pinning Caroline to the wall at the top of the stairs. She struggled for a moment but quickly gave up, realizing that there was no point in fighting an Original. He was much stronger than her, making it practically impossible to break from his grip, even if she tried with everything in her.

Kol restrained Caroline from moving. His breath was heavy, dancing gently down her neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Vampires couldn't feel cold and heat the way humans do, but with being a vampire comes heightened senses, and Caroline's were in overdrive right now. It was chilling in a way that she couldn't find the words to describe.

"If you promise to behave and do as you're told this time, you can come with me some place. We can get to know each other a little better. Have fun."

"Have fun? With Kol Mikaelson?" Caroline couldn't help but burst into laughter at the thought. "Challenge accepted."

Finding it amusing that Caroline found this funny, Kol began scheming again. His eyes grew wide as his vindictive mind began to go wild coming up with ideas to get Caroline back. His thoughts were always of something diabolical in nature.

"All right. But, if I prove you wrong and you do have fun, then you'll have to do something in return for me."

Caroline tried to stomach the idea, but surely she would win this bet, right?

"Deal."

They shook on it and Kol smiled gently at her. "Now, go put on something nice so we can leave. I'm sure Nik has plenty of dresses suitable for the occasion stored in that bedroom of yours."

Caroline exited her room in an emerald green, strapless dress that she'd found hidden away in the chest at the foot of her half-a-century old four-poster bed.

Kol stood outside the door waiting to escort her downstairs, but he couldn't seem to steer his eyes away from her. He looked like a lost puppy. It was as if he were in a trance.

"Hello? Earth to Kol," Caroline giggled as she waved her hand in front of his face, waiting for him to snap back to reality to realize he'd been staring.

"Sorry Caroline. It's just... you look extravagant, darling."

"Don't you mean the dress?" Her eyes narrowed at him but then her brows contradicted her eyes.

"No, that's certainly not what I meant."

Caroline had a hard time believing all of this. First Klaus was lurking around Mystic Falls trying to get Caroline to fall for him, and now Kol was giving her compliments. Next thing she knew, Elijah would be waiting in her bed when she returned later tonight. She shuddered at the thought. Elijah was the most sincere one of them all, but she certainly was not interested.

"What's with you Mikaelsons and your fixation with me? I'm nothing special."

"Don't you see it? Caroline, you're breathtakingly beautiful. I see exactly why my brother cares for you so much."

Caroline felt a slight blush come to her cheeks. Deep down she could see that Kol was just as capable as Klaus when it came to being sweet, and she appreciated the fact that for once he was being real with her.

"Let's... let's just go," she decided quickly and walked passed Kol, down the stairs to the front door.

Kol and Caroline were walking through the streets of New Orleans, arms intertwined. Kol had felt the need to walk around where everyone could see her. He wanted to show her off to everyone they passed as if she were some kind of trophy put on display. He just couldn't help but want to share her beauty with the rest of the world.

"So, where are you taking me anyway?" Caroline finally piped up after what seemed like an hour of walking in silence.

"A place where you're sure to have fun."

"Come on, Kol. Can't I have a straight answer from you for once?"

Kol smirked slightly, eyes now wandering to meet hers. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes! Of course it is!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes at him. Of course she'd wanted a straight answer. Kol's mind games were often a nuisance to her.

"Fine," he sighed with defeat. "I'm taking you to a club."

Caroline couldn't help herself when a grin the size of Europe spread across her face. She'd never been to a club before. She loved parties and drinking, so this should be about the same, right?

The music blared throughout the building and there was enough skin to skin contact in there to last a lifetime. Caroline grinned furiously at Kol, eyes crinkling at the corners as she squealed with excitement. After a few minutes she had found her way over to the bar counter, compelling her way through at least three bottles of bourbon.

Crowds of people were dancing around her and a few guys had even joined her, taking a few swigs from her bottle. Caroline was having the time of her life, as much as she hated to even think that was possible. The music fueled her as if it were giving her life again. It was crazy to think that a night as simple as this could possibly feel this great. Being stuck in a small town like Mystic Falls was comfy for her as a human, but now that she was a vampire she needed to get out, experience new things, live a life of excitement and adventure. She remembered Klaus telling her this before, that she would get tired of her small town life with her small town boy. Slowly she was beginning to see that The Mikaelsons could give her that, let her experience things she'd always wanted to do. They may not have been her favourite people in the world, but she knew that no one else was fit for the job like they were.

The Original vampire had found his way back over to Caroline after preying on some young college girls for a late night snack. He was checking in on her to see how she was doing, when he realized that a young man was giving her trouble.

"Let go of me, I'm here with someone," Caroline struggled with her words as the man tried to drag her off with him somewhere.

"Come on, I only want a little fun. There's no harm in that, is there?"

Something clicked inside of Kol as if a bomb were about to go off, leaving him fuming with rage. Suddenly he'd felt protective of Caroline. This man obviously wasn't human if he was still here. Caroline would have had him gone in a matter of seconds if that were the case.

"Any trouble here?" Kol's voice was clear and assertive.

"No trouble, buddy. My girlfriend and I were just leaving."

Kol smirked a little and stopped the man from walking away with Caroline. He couldn't believe what this asshole was trying to do.

"Look, I happen to know for a fact that you are not her boyfriend. I'm one of her mates and I suggest you back off."

"And if I don't?" The man wouldn't let up on whatever it was he was so determined to do.

"That's not an option," Kol began, words rolling off his tongue in a smug-like manner. "Perhaps you hadn't heard of me. I'm Kol Mikaelson, one of the Originals. Now _leave her alone_." His pupils dilated but there was no response from the gentleman staring back at him.

"I guess I didn't make myself clear. I said no." The man's voice was much more aggressive than before. Kol thought he was an idiot for trying to stand up to an Original, but I guess he didn't know better. He felt he had to teach him a lesson.

"Damn vervain," he cursed. "Fair enough." Kol shrugged his shoulders lightly and within a matter of not even two seconds, he'd had his neck snapped.

Caroline was wide-eyed and about to freak out now that there was a dead body in the middle of the club. What if someone saw? Would he just compel everyone to forget? Was he going to hide the body?

"I'd normally yell at you for being so careless, but that guy was being a dick."

"Just looking out for you is all," he chuckled softly. "Don't worry about the body, this club is filled with vampires. New Orleans is run by vampires and this is what they do at night."

"So, what made you decide to come over here in the first place? I've been on my own for over an hour."

"The bet was that you had to have fun with Kol Mikaelson. You can't do that without him around," his voice was barely audible, but Caroline had picked up on it.

"I guess that's true."

"Well then, how about you come dance with me?" His brows furrowed gently and the blonde offered him a sip from her bottle of bourbon.

"Sounds exciting," she exclaimed before he whisked her away to the other side of the room.

After another hour or so of dancing and drinking, the two vampires began to head back to Klaus' estate. Kol was holding Caroline up as she was a little bit drunk after five bottles of bourbon back to back. Caroline had carried on random conversations for most of the walk home.

"I'm glad you were there, you know. If it weren't for you, that creep would be all over me."

"You could've taken him easily. You're strong, Caroline."

"I know, I just didn't want to cause a scene."

Kol smirked with a certain innocence to him that surprised himself as well as Caroline. She'd never thought anything pertaining to Kol could even potentially be considered innocent.

"So, did you have fun?"

That was the question that the blonde had been dreading and trying to avoid all night. Kol was persistent and she had to admire that about him. She couldn't lie to herself and pretend that tonight wasn't exactly what she'd dreamed of. A night of drinking and dancing, and even though she would have preferred spending this night with someone else, she was glad he was there to be her temporary knight in shining armour.

"You know what? I did. I did have fun tonight, Kol. I'm not afraid to admit it now. Whatever punishment you have for me, lay it on me."

"One simple date. Go on one simple date with me, that's all I ask."

Caroline was shocked at his request. It wasn't at all what she was expecting from him.

"That's it? A date?" Caroline giggled modestly. "I was afraid you were going to force me to sleep with you or something."

"Well, now that you mention it-"

"No, the date is enough. I'll go."

Caroline stopped him from talking before he got any ideas. Kol laughed at her for freaking out so much.

"Calm down, I wouldn't do that to you, darling."

"And why not? You're _Kol_. You can have whatever you want with the snap of your fingers. Why wouldn't you just compel me to do things with you?"

Kol looked at her in a way that she didn't recognize. Had she said something to bother him? Was she wrong? She didn't understand why Kol was looking at her as if she was guilty of something terrible.

"Because, Caroline..." his voice trailed and he licked his lips softly, trying to find the words to explain what he was thinking. For the longest time, Kol had admired Caroline. She had made sacrifices to protect the ones she loves and never really expected much in return. He knew that she used to never feel important with Elena in her life and even though they were best friends, sometimes being exactly that had been what made her begin to hate herself. Becoming a vampire had given her a better life. She was strong and full of life in a way that no other vampire could be. It attracted the people around her, and Kol was one of them. "You deserve better than that."

Caroline was unsure of what to say to him after that. She wanted to thank him, but then what? He'd knew that she was thankful for his kind words. She wouldn't brush that off as if it were nothing. She would remember it always. She decided that they should just get home, go to sleep and let the new day be exactly what it should be. _New._

They walked up the steps of the mansion and into the main room where the chandelier hung high and sparkled lightly in the fluorescent lighting of the room. Kol pardoned himself to grab a drink from the kitchen, but when he returned Caroline had already gone upstairs. He guessed that she was tired after a long night out. A _fun _night. Something Kol wasn't planning on forgetting any time soon. He'd managed to get her to have fun with him, and honestly he didn't believe he would actually succeed.

Kol climbed the stairs one last time for the night and knocked on Caroline's door before entering, showing some class and politeness that was rare between the two of them.

"Oh, hey Kol. I thought you were getting a drink," Caroline's voice trembled a little. She felt a little nervous now that she'd realized she was only half dressed. She quickly grabbed a shirt to cover up.

"Oh, don't hurry up on my account." Kol grinned at her, raising a brow in curiosity.

"Kol, don't be such a pig," she scorned him for his remark towards her.

"Sorry, it's just... you're ravishing, Caroline. I can't help myself." Kol inched closer to her, only centimeters apart from her now. Caroline pulled her shirt over her head and folded her arms, unimpressed with Kol's attempt to seduce her.

"I don't know what you _think_ is going to happen between us tonight, but it's not happening, okay?"

Caroline was obviously annoyed now, and Kol decided to back off in hopes that maybe he would be slightly redeemed. "Again, I apologize," he stated simply, gave her a quick peck on the cheek and made for an exit from the room to leave her be.

"Why did you come in here anyway?" Caroline tried to hide her blush before Kol turned back around to face her.

"I had fun tonight, too. I just thought I should let you know." Kol left, not saying anything and Caroline was left there, smirking to herself and caressing her cheek softly from where his lips had just touched. After that tingling feeling had passed, she decided to just go to bed and pretend like it hadn't happened. Tomorrow was a new day and nothing from today mattered. Well, except that she had promised Kol a date.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to start off by saying that this was my longest chapter yet, and that I wanted to make this long for 2 reasons. One reason is to make up for all the short chapters you've been getting from me, and the second reason is because I love you guys so much and I think you deserve a longer chapter. I'm sure you've all been impatiently waiting for this chapter and so I wanted to make it special and long. Tell me what you think of the Koroline interaction with this chapter. Is it what you expected? Do you think I'm going too slow with the Caroline and Kol relationship, or do you like the slow-paced relationship between them? I'm enjoying the build-up suspense myself, but I can't wait to write a legitimate scene between the two if you know what I mean ;) Don't worry, it'll be cute. But anyway, I really ****_really_**** want to know what you thought of this chapter. I put ****_a lot_**** of time and effort into it and really want feedback, no matter how short or long the comments are. This is dedicated to all of you lovely readers of mine 3**

**P.S. Let me know if you want to hear more of a Klaus hunting down Tyler story or if you'd rather me stick to the Koroline stuff in NOLA, because it'll really help me out for when I'm writing for the upcoming chapters so I can decide what exactly is going to happen in each chapter. I have my Koroline stuff figured out, but if you guys want to have more of Klaus, let me know so I can figure out what to write about him :) Thanks!**


	11. Story Note 3

I just wanted to make this note really quickly to answer a couple questions that I've been getting lately about Klaus and Caroline, and I want to apologize for the almost uselessness of you guys getting this update other than for the couple of people that have been asking about this. I try not to make notes separate from the chapters unless I feel it's absolutely necessary.

Anyway, basically what's going to happen (and I'm going to try to not give too much away and be brief) with Klaus and Caroline isn't going to happen for a couple chapters. I can promise that there will be plenty of Klaroline once Klaus returns, but for now I'm focusing on the Kol aspect of the story. I have fans of both Klaroline and Koroline and since this story is a Klaus/Caroline/Kol love triangle mess, I have to entertain both fanbases. I'm a huge Klaroline shipper, so I'm super eager to write Klaroline just as much as you guys are eager to read it, but I have to pace the story because if I jump right into Klaroline it'll end up ruining the story and before long I can guarantee you guys will lose interest. Suspense and a slow paced relationship are the key to having a satisfactory ending. Trust me, it'll be worth the wait ;) If it helps at all, just pretend Kol is Klaus for the time being! Secondly, Klaus is going to be completely oblivious to the fact that Caroline and Kol have a thing _until_ he gets back to NOLA. He will find out about it, and I'm planning on some drama. I hope I cleared up anyone's confusion or questions :) Feel free to ask me more questions, whatever you think of, and I'll answer it to the best of my ability without ruining the story for you! Thanks guys for being patient.x


	12. 9 - All Kinds Of Surprises

**A/N: Sorry about the wait for the update. The chapter is fairly long compared to my others. (Over double the length of almost every chapter I've done so far). I just want to say very quickly, to everyone that's been wanting Klaus back and Klaroline to finally happen, that Klaus ****_will_**** be back in the next chapter, I swear on my life! This chapter ended up being really long because I pushed everything between Kol and Caroline all into this chapter so that I could bring Klaus back sooner, just for you guys, so you're welcome ;) Let me know what you think is going to happen next chapter when Klaus comes back. Next chapter will be up very soon, it won't take as long, I promise! Love you guys.**

* * *

The sun was at its peak the next day, shining down on Klaus as he continued to scour across the border of Texas and Mexico. He'd managed to track down a witch who used a locator spell to find Tyler, sparing him possibly a couple of days time. Since he'd found out that he wasn't much farther from finding Tyler, he decided to do another check up call on Kol and Caroline. He missed Caroline a little because now that he finally was able to have her around for a bit, he wasn't there to see her. Sure, it probably didn't matter the least bit to her, but to him it meant everything.

"Hello, brother," Kol greeted on the other line again, the same as yesterday morning. "Any luck with finding Tyler yet?"

"I haven't found him yet, but I found a witch who was willing enough to help me locate him. I'm not far, so I should be home in a day or two. May I speak to Caroline?"

"Of course, Nik. She's right here." Kol paused briefly and he could hear him flash downstairs and hand the blonde the phone.

"Klaus? What is it?" Caroline's voice was mixed with many emotions, two of which were anxiety and hurt. She was afraid he'd called to tell her that he was coming home soon. Normally, seeing Klaus wouldn't be a big deal to her. Occasionally she actually enjoyed his company, but if he came home it meant only one thing. That Tyler was dead.

"I just wanted to call and check in on you, see how you're doing. How's everything going at home with Kol?"

"Actually, really well," her voice perked up. She seemed slightly flustered. "He took me out last night and I had fun with him. I actually had fun."

"And what made you decide that Kol was fun? Did he get you drunk?" Klaus tried to keep his voice calm and attentive.

"No, I think I did a pretty good job of that myself," her giggle was gentle, sweet, and infectious. "He sort of saved me from another vampire. He was a real creep. Kol was a gentleman, and I saw a side of him I didn't think existed. He sort of reminds me of you."

Klaus smirked to himself at that. Did she just _compliment_ him? Sure, he'd compared him to Kol, but she implied that she thought he was a gentleman too. He knew that Kol had a softer side, he was just never presented with an opportunity to show it, much like himself. Klaus hadn't really had a reason to be merciful and caring toward others until he'd met Caroline. If he could, he'd give her the world.

"Kol reminds you of _me?_" Klaus' voice dropped an octave out of question. "I mean, I guess he shares some of my physical traits, considering we have the same mother-"

"No, I mean... the impressions I had of the two of you. You're Klaus. Big, bad and evil. Then you turned out to be a sweet guy when you want to be... in a creepy, twisted way," Caroline laughed a little. "Kol's the same way, and now he's making me realize that there's a part of him that isn't vengeful and evil. It's nice for a change. It makes staying here a little more... _comforting_ in a way."

"Well, I'm glad you see it that way. We aren't as terrible as some people like to believe. Our humanity isn't shut off, despite what people say to the contrary. But we can keep that a little secret between the two of us."

Klaus and Caroline both laughed together and chatted for a little bit longer until the witch told Klaus that they needed to continue on their hunt for Tyler. If they waited any longer, he'd be too far from their reach and they'd take even longer finding him.

Kol was waiting in the kitchen with a blood bag for Caroline again, much similar to a day or two prior. Caroline had seemed in a much better mood than she had the last couple mornings she'd been here. Kol made sure that was duly noted.

_Is it because of me?_ Kol thought in the back of his mind. _Did I do something yesterday that put her in a good mood? Or was it because of her phone call with my brother?_

Caroline relaxed, seating herself in one of the chairs at the breakfast bar, sipping at her slowly warming blood bag. Kol took the opportunity to mention a few things to her. Strike a conversation.

"So, Caroline," he began, clearing his throat and flashing her one of his infamous charming smiles. "we have that date tonight."

"Don't worry, I didn't forget. Where are you taking me?"

Kol smirked a little and shook his head. "It's a surprise. But, don't dress too over the top. It's something a little casual."

Caroline started down the hallway from her bedroom, dressed and ready for whatever date Kol was taking her on. She smiled as she realized that Kol was waiting down at the bottom of the stairs for her, arm propped out to escort her outside. He was dressed in a simple pale blue button up dress shirt and a black blazer with navy, straight-leg jeans.

"You look nice," Caroline commented to herself, but she knew he could hear her.

"Oh, I know," Kol seemed quite brash about his appearance. He knew he looked nice. It was what he was intending. "But not nearly as extravagant as you."

"Wow, I received a compliment back. How shocking coming from you," Caroline flashed a sarcastically surprised expression at him.

"Come on, darling, I complimented you yesterday night, did I not?"

"All right, fair enough."

Kol and Caroline stood there for a few moments, gazing at each other and smiling as if they'd carried on a conversation telepathically. For some reason Caroline felt completely herself with Kol, something she wasn't used to.

"Shall we go then?" Kol extended his hand toward Caroline, breaking the stare they held on each other.

"Yeah, sorry. Let's go."

Kol had a limousine waiting outside, in front of the estate to take the two of them to the location he'd chosen for their date. He'd planned a picnic under the large tree by the fountain at Botanical Gardens followed by a ride on the Ferris wheel at Carousel Gardens Amusement Park. He was sure Caroline would love it. If this didn't seal the deal between them, then he wasn't sure what would.

The driver dropped them off within walking distance of the gate and Caroline's jaw dropped at how stunning the garden was. It was like something from a movie. She'd never seen something so breathtaking. She just couldn't believe that he'd go through the trouble of taking her here. Knowing Kol, she would've just expected a dinner at a restaurant or something.

"So what do you think? I wanted to pick someplace special to me. This is my favourite spot in New Orleans. It sort of reminds me of you; the beauty that this place holds. It's enchanting, wouldn't you say?"

"Are you kidding?! This place is amazing. It's perfect, Kol." She exclaimed, wanting to dance around the garden, admiring the several different types of flowers that grew here. The Brazilia lilies, the deep red roses, the well pronounced lavender-coloured lilacs. She felt comfort and peace here, as if she belonged here.

Caroline twirled and spun around gracefully through the fields and pathways like an experienced ballerina and Kol admired, following behind at a respectful distance. He could see she was happy and enjoying herself more than she had in a long time. Getting Caroline out of Mystic Falls may have been a really good thing for her after all. She finally had the chance to see what she was missing out on if she were to have stayed there, living her simple life with Tyler. Everyone knew that that wasn't what she wanted for herself. She was just too afraid to let it go. She hadn't experienced anything before this and she didn't know what life would be like away from her small town. The blonde vampire was realizing that she needed more. She needed _this_. The adventure and the freedom.

"Caroline, darling," Kol called from back a little ways. He was standing under the tree he'd chosen, a small picnic basket in hand, and a bottle of champagne. He smiled effortlessly at her as she turned to look at him with wonder in her eyes. Kol had continuously pleased this girl for the past two days and he could feel a bond between them, he just knew it. "I hate to ruin your fun, but I have something over here I'd like you to see. We can frolic in the flowers later."

"Promise?" she raised a brow at him, giving him a pouting look while she joined him in the grass.

"Absolutely anything you like, I promise we'll do it before the night is over."

She grinned at him in approval and watched as he popped the cork from the top of the champagne bottle. "So what are you celebrating?"

"Well, Caroline, if you must know... we're celebrating a night worth remembering. A night of redemption, second chances, and new beginnings." He poured both of them a glassful and they toasted, each having a sip before lying down in the grass, gazing up at the stars.

"You know, I've never done this before," Caroline admitted shamefully to Kol.

"Done what?" Kol sat up a little, attentive now.

"Went on a picnic. And this... words can't begin to describe the scenery and the way I feel being here. I feel like there's nothing in the world that can hurt me. I feel free and invincible. Tonight I feel like a normal girl for once. It's been a long time for me since I last felt that way. Too long."

Kol didn't say anything back for a little while. He wanted to let Caroline's thoughts run away with her and bask in the silent moments she had. Caroline had deserved a moment like this her entire life and she never got it. He was glad that he could offer it to her. No one else ever had.

"Caroline, would you like to dance?" Kol rose up from the ground, hovering over Caroline with an extended hand, much similar to earlier at the estate.

"But... there's no music." She looked up at him with confusion.

"Let your heart guide you, love. I'm sure it will work out wonderfully."

Kol took Caroline's hand and helped her up from the grass, then shortly after, bringing her body close to his. Their faces were only inches apart and their chests were nearly touching. Caroline felt a little panic build up inside her. Her heart fluttered a little, but she decided to ignore it. She didn't want to ruin tonight. It meant too much to her to let something so simple take over this moment.

_It's just Kol_, she reminded herself. _He cares about you. Nothing is going to go wrong. Relax and enjoy yourself for once. Let loose and have fun._

She smiled gently to herself and let Kol guide her small, seemingly delicate body around the courtyard of the garden. It was quiet around them, as if time itself had stopped and they were the only two on the planet. The feeling was almost foreign to her. She'd only ever felt that once before; the night Klaus had met her in the school football field. These coincidences scared her, but she chose to ignore them, believing that they were nothing. She couldn't let them mean anything to her. If she cared, she would just be let down and disappointed. It was a ridiculous idea to believe she could ever work out a relationship with either of the two brothers that had been vying for her attention and acceptance.

"I have another surprise for you, darling," Kol whispered into Caroline's ear, becoming the only sound she could hear. His breath was cool against her skin and made her tremble a little. Why did he make her feel this way? Comfortable one minute, then uneasy the next.

"What is it?" Her voice was much louder and more audible.

"Hop on my back. I'll take you there."

Caroline was hesitant at first, but decided it would be all right. She'd enjoyed everything the night had to offer so far, so why not be open to whatever he had planned next? Kol held a tight grip on Caroline's thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He flashed out of the garden and down the street a little ways. It took about a minute to get to where he wanted to go.

All that Caroline had in her view was the top half of a Ferris wheel and a sign on the park gate reading _Carousel Gardens Amusement Park_. Another smile sprung to her face instantly.

"Oh my gosh, Kol..." her voice trailed. She was left speechless.

"Just like from a movie. I knew you'd like it."

Kol set Caroline back down on her feet and they raced to the Ferris wheel at the other end of the park. Normally the Ferris wheel would be closed, especially at this time of night, so Kol compelled one of the guards to keep the ride running until they went on it, as many times as Caroline so chooses.

"Can we go on?" Caroline's face was lit up with excitement. "I think I've only ever been on one of these once as a kid. I was with my dad and I think I was about six or seven. That was the last time we really ever bonded. After that we were pretty distant."

"Well, I'd be glad to take you on again. You can see almost everything up there, you know."

Caroline took Kol's hand and practically led him there. Ferris wheels were any teenage girl's best friend. They were romantic and cheesy. Wait, _romantic?_ With Kol? Perhaps she was just over thinking all of this. After all, it was a date. A harmless date she'd agreed to because of a stupid bet she'd made on impulse and arrogance.

Kol allowed Caroline to climb into the cart and closed in beside her, signalling for the man operating the ride to go ahead and start it up. Caroline propped her legs up on Kol's lap, making herself comfortable.

They took a few loops around on the Ferris wheel before they came to a stop at the top. Caroline wanted to stay up there and enjoy the view. She marvelled over the beautiful lights of the city illuminating the sky and the rest of the town. If she listened close enough, she could faintly hear music coming from the downtown streets of New Orleans. She thought that this city was beautiful during the day, but it was even more incredible at night. It was quiet and she could do practically anything she wanted without anyone around for miles. She was falling in love with the city already and she'd only been here a couple days.

The two vampires were quiet amongst each other for a few minutes and Kol couldn't hide his feelings anymore. He'd known for a while that there was something there. All he had to do was make sure that the time was appropriate. And with his brother coming back any day now, he had to take his chances.

Kol had felt like he and Caroline had gotten a lot closer since yesterday, and he wanted to take advantage of this opportunity to make a move on her. It felt right to him and he swore she felt the same way but when his lips met hers, or actually her cheek, he had realized that these feelings were really only a one way thing. She didn't reciprocate. Instead, a frown formed on her face.

"Caroline, darling, what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, Kol. I... I know you feel something for me, I just..."

"You don't return the same feelings for me. I understand," Kol nodded, sighing of slight disappointment. "Is it because of Tyler?"

Caroline tried to meet his eyes with hers. She wanted to confess something to him, but she didn't think she had the guts to say it. She didn't want to regret telling him this because it was something she'd never even admitted to herself until now.

"No, Kol. It's not because of Tyler."

"Then what is it? Is it me? I know I'm not a saint, Caroline. But I can't help what I am."

"No, no. It's not you," she laughed dryly. "Look, I'm going to explain something to you that I've never told anyone before. Hell, I even had a hard time admitting it to myself. I'm still trying to stomach the idea because it's crazy." She laughed to herself despite how serious the situation had become, but it was the only thing to stop her from crying. She felt bad because she did feel something for Kol, but there were things in the way of that. Things she sometimes didn't wish existed, but they did.

"I'm all ears."

"It's not Tyler that's stopping me from letting myself accept whatever it is I feel for you. I love Tyler, but I'm not in love with him. I thought I was, but my mind won't let me truly believe that, and it's because it isn't true. Your brother... Klaus... he's somehow managed to make me see what truly matters to me. It's all the little things he does. It's wrong for me to love him the way I do, but I can't deny that it's there. It's been there from the beginning."

"I should have known you'd fallen for him. Niklaus always gets what he wants. Somehow I'd convinced myself that you could love me like the way you loved Tyler or the way my brother loves you, but how foolish was I to trick myself like that?" Kol laughed to himself. No, not to himself. At himself. He'd felt so stupid for letting himself believe that he even had a chance with Caroline. Someone like her didn't deserve a guy like him. "You know, what I find the most amusing out of all of this is that I'm here, Caroline. I'm here while the man you say you're in love with is gone off to kill your boyfriend. You'll never see him again. How could you love him? How could you just choose Nik without even giving me a chance?"

Caroline couldn't believe how upset she'd made Kol. She was so used to Kol being an emotionless, savage psychopath and now she was beginning to see that he did have the capability to hurt. He felt things the way everyone else did. He had just as much humanity as she did and maybe she'd never considered that before.

"If you want me so bad then why don't you just compel me to love you back?" Caroline had tears streaming down her face now. She was torn between two men, the same way Elena had once been.

"I can't, Caroline. Don't you understand that? I can't do that to you. I can't hurt you like that. I'd never forgive myself. I want you to love me because it's what you feel, not because I forced you to. I don't want that. I'm not like my brother. I won't settle for fake love or loyalty. I want the real thing. I want you."

Kol had had enough of this. He didn't have anything left to say. Caroline had made a decision. Now all he had to do was stay here until his brother returned. Then he would leave. Maybe he would go and live with Rebekah and Elijah like they had originally planned. It didn't matter. He just didn't want to be stuck in a house with Caroline and Klaus, knowing that he didn't even stand a fighting chance.

Just as he was about to leave the carousel, Caroline grabbed his shoulder and spoke to him with a harsh but broken voice.

"Maybe I'm just afraid, Kol."

"Afraid of what?" Kol spat, turning around to face her again.

"Afraid that if I give you a chance, then maybe I'll fall for you. Maybe I'll fall in love with you and forget about Klaus. I'm afraid I'll miss out on something I've always wanted," she began quietly. Those words stung Kol, making him feel like Caroline didn't appreciate him. She'd thought of him as a mistake? How was Klaus any better than he? "But if I don't take a chance with you, maybe I would've made the wrong decision by picking Klaus. I just don't want to end up like Elena, choosing between Damon and Stefan. If I choose one, I lose the other. And I can't bear the thought to lose either one of you."

"Just take a chance, Caroline. Nik promised to never stop loving you. He'll always be there. Maybe he'll be upset, but he'll never hate you. You've got him hooked for the rest of your existence."

"Kol, I just… I need to think, all right?" Caroline snapped at him a little, aggravated from this entire situation. She was so sure of what she wanted before. Before all of this. It was supposed to be her and Tyler fighting the odds. But once she realized that her feelings for him weren't what she once thought they were, she felt lost. She'd then had the realization that maybe it was Klaus that she was meant for all along. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that he would keep her safe from the world and love her in a way no one else ever could.

But then there was Kol, swooping in when she had no one. He reminded her of Klaus only more unpredictable, yet less dangerous.

"Would you like me to take you back home, then?" Kol felt defeated, as if Caroline were implying that there was no way things between them were ever going to happen. Caroline was the first girl he'd ever actually loved. The first girl he'd felt anything for, and he had no chance.

"Yes," Caroline said simply.

Kol escorted Caroline back to the house, not being able to take his eyes off her. She was breathtaking under the moonlight and stars. Any girl in New Orleans would surely feel insecure walking past her. Her chardonnay blonde hair glowed softly and he swore that whenever their eyes met, her blue-grey eyes twinkled and his desire for her grew that much more.

Now that Kol had admitted what he'd been wanting to tell her all this time, all he had to do now was wait. He had to wait for Caroline to make a decision. Would she choose to give Kol a chance despite her feelings for his brother, or would she forget anything ever happened between them and tell him that he's not worth the risk.

Once they had gotten back to the estate, Kol had left Caroline alone to think about everything that happened tonight and let everything sink in. She had a huge decision to make and it was best he leave her be.

Caroline sat at the edge of her bed with a bottle of wine she'd found in one of Klaus' liquor cabinets in his study. Why did Kol have to get dragged into this mess? Kol was a sweet, caring guy who she knew would move mountains for her if it made her happy. He deserved to be happy just as much as Klaus did, or even herself for that matter. It was a dangerous situation to be in. She knew that she would never _lose_ Klaus, but if she chose to be with Kol, would she risk having captured the affections of Klaus? Would he decide that she's not worth giving another chance after choosing his own brother over him?

_What could you possibly be afraid of? What is the worst thing that could happen if you chose Kol first? You know he makes you happy, and there's no doubting he cares about you more than anything else in the world._ Caroline argued with herself, trying to come to a decision.

Kol was right, though. Klaus was out killing Tyler, one of her best friends, while Kol was here. They had to have been brought together for a reason, right? Was it really a coincidence that Kol had come into her life when Tyler left it? Kol was dead, and then he came back. He'd came back and fell in love with her. She could slowly feel herself falling for him too, and there was no harm in that. Kol was a nice guy. He and Klaus weren't so different. Maybe things would work out the same way with either of them and it didn't matter who she chose.

"Kol is here right now and Klaus isn't. I say 'live for the moment'."

The blonde, now confident, vampire made her way to the Original's room, not bothering knocking on the door. She just barged in and pulled him into a hug, surprising him a little.

"Kol, I've decided to give you a chance. I'm sorry I was so afraid to let myself feel for you."

"It's all right, Caroline. All that matters is that you're willing to try. That means everything to me."

Kol dove in for a second try at a kiss and this time, with plenty of luck, Caroline's lips met his. An explosion of passion came from the two of them as they melted into the motions. Kol held Caroline close, as if he were afraid that if he let go, she would disappear.

As the tension between the two vampires built up to it's all time high, Caroline was now pinned back against the white, silk sheets of the mahogany, four-poster bed. Emotions had peaked even more than before and Kol swore that he'd never felt like this ever, in the entirety of his existence, and for him that was a long, long time. He had never felt this way about anyone. He could honestly say that he was in love with Caroline Forbes, and nothing was ever going to change that.


	13. 10 - While You Were Gone

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update! I've recently gone back to school and believe it or not, I had homework for the past 2 weeks, but I'm hoping to have updates done more often. Thanks again, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Love you guys.**

* * *

Kol's room was lit up by the rays of the morning sun through the window. Yet again, no sound came from the house but the gentle shifting of the two vampires' bodies under the ruffled silk sheets of the bed. Caroline slept peacefully, burrowed into Kol's side like a bird in a nest, her head resting against his bare chest. He had his left arm wrapped around her body snugly, holding her close to him so that she couldn't leave. So desperately he wanted her to stay like this with him for as long as possible.

Unfortunately for both of them, the enjoyment of each other's company quickly came to an end. A sound from downstairs had woken Caroline from her slumber and brought Kol out of his catalepsy. Caroline rubbed her eyes gently and looked up at Kol, smiling lovingly at him.

"Good morning," she sighed, her voice gentle-almost angelic. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard something downstairs." Kol inched upward in his bed, propping himself up against the headboard.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. It's pin-drop quiet in here. You're probably imagining things to fill the silence." Caroline moved up next to Kol, cuddling into his side like the way she had slept. It felt right, being here like this with him. She thought that it would be awkward at first, but it was exactly the opposite. She'd felt like this was how things were meant to be. All that she wanted was to spend the day in bed with Kol-talking, snuggling and kissing-not leaving each other's side.

"Hm, perhaps you're right. But I still think I should check-"

Caroline quickly ended his sentence by pecking his lips benevolently. "Please, stay with me?"

Kol gave her a stern look, indicating that he was serious about wanting to check out whatever it was that he heard. He wanted to believe it was nothing, but he couldn't be sure.

"Please?" Caroline whined a little, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

With a loud sigh, Kol nodded and smiled at her graciously. "Very well then."

He leaned down to kiss her gently as she'd done before, only this time it progressed to something much more. Kol pulled Caroline up onto his lap, having her face him and she giggled softly as his hands trailed her bare back.

"Well, looks like the two love birds finally woke up. I made tea downstairs in the kitchen if either of you want any. It's herbal."

Caroline's body pivoted toward the direction of the door, eyes following. Kol was right after all. There was a noise in the mansion. It was his brother, Klaus. He was back. Those words rang through the blonde's mind. He's back. He's back. He's back.

It took both Kol and herself a moment to realize that they were both a little overexposed, caught by Klaus, and Caroline had come to the realization that since Klaus was here, that meant that Tyler was no longer among them.

"Klaus, I-I wasn't expecting you back so soon." Caroline felt a blush come to her cheeks and she hiked the bed sheets up to her neck, feeling a little embarrassed.

"It seems you two didn't waste any time while I was gone. Glad to see you've moved on from Tyler, Caroline, considering he's a little on the extinct side."

"Well aren't you just sensitive today, brother," Kol piped up.

"I'm feeling a little unhinged today. My apologies." Klaus scowled slightly at the sight of his brother in bed with the girl he was in love with. He'd expected this from Kol, but not from Caroline. Surely she wouldn't just crawl into bed with him after only really spending two days time with him. Klaus had his suspicions in which he was eager to address later, at a more appropriate time.

He headed back downstairs, allowing Kol and Caroline to get themselves cleaned up and dressed. This wasn't exactly the welcome back that he was expecting from them. Not even remotely close to this.

Caroline had left Kol's bed, wrapped comfortably in his white linen comforter as she scurried down the hall her to room. The awkward intrusion into Kol's room done by Klaus had her a little shaken. There were so many things running through her head. First and foremost, Tyler was now dead. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. She couldn't feel anything. Considering they'd dated and she'd known him since the third grade she thought that she would feel sad, maybe even cry. But she didn't. She wasn't sad, she wasn't upset. She felt nothing. Admittedly, it scared her a little.

Then there was the fact that Klaus was back. She did miss him. She couldn't deny that anymore. Kol knew she did, and she knew it herself. She loved Klaus, despite everything he's done to her and her friends, she loved him. It was undeniable. The problem was that she was with Kol. She was smitten and happy being with Kol. He was there when Klaus wasn't. He'd been the one to show her the life she could have outside of Mystic Falls. Yes, maybe it should have been Klaus doing that, but she was glad it was Kol. She had no regrets with him; she'd had fun the past couple days.

She wasn't sure how to handle everything. This thing with Kol, whatever it was, was new to her and she had to explain it to Klaus at some point. Somehow. Besides, it was a known fact to him now after walking in on the two of them practically about to jump each other's bones.

The blonde vampire showered off quickly and dressed in something a little more suitable than a bed sheet, getting ready to join Klaus downstairs for a tea. There was a lot to discuss between them all, but it had to be done at some point. Caroline wanted it over with and out of the way as early as possible.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Klaus had called Rebekah and asked her to swing by and pick up Caroline to get her out of the house for a while. He was wanting to speak with his brother alone for a little while and didn't need Caroline around, being nosy and listening.

Caroline was the first downstairs while Kol was still upstairs in his room. She took this as an opportunity to speak with Klaus alone.

"So... you're back for good now?" her voice piped up from the main hallway, just outside the kitchen.

"That's what I'm hoping for. I hope that my arrival isn't an inconvenience to you or Kol and your blossoming relationship."

Caroline knew that Klaus was a little disgruntled after finding out about what went on while he was away. She sort of felt bad for him, but she knew that she'd feel bad if she chose Klaus and left Kol in the dark, especially now that he knew that Caroline did have feelings for him.

"Klaus... I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize, Caroline. I'm just being bitter. You and my brother seem perfectly happy together, why should I try to come between it? It's not my place to," Klaus looked up at her from the counter where he was sipping diligently at his tea. "Besides," he started again, more attentive now, brows raised. "you said so yourself, Kol reminds you of me."

"Well maybe that's exactly what this is about!" Caroline exploded at him, not knowing how to respond. She was getting tired of not feeling like any decision she made was right. She was finally able to please her own mind, but it for some reason didn't set right for anyone else. But she regretted what she said when Klaus' face showed that of wonder and she knew what he was thinking. Then she turned slightly, seeing Kol standing at the bottom of the staircase, staring at her, but in a more unresponsive way. It was more like he was seeing through her. He was hurt.

"What do you mean by that?" the hybrid asked curiously.

"Nothing, never mind. Forget I said anything. I shouldn't have." Caroline went to make an exit, away from both Klaus and Kol.

"Oh, and Caroline?" Klaus made her stop suddenly. "Rebekah will be here in a few minutes to take you out shopping. I thought that maybe you'd like to go out and do a little more exploring. I wanted to speak with Kol about my excursion out of town, and I thought I'd be mindful of you and spare you the gory details."

"Yeah, thanks," Caroline mumbled and flashed upstairs, passed Kol, into her room to do her makeup.

Kol and Klaus were left downstairs alone, and Klaus was waiting for Caroline to leave so that he could speak freely with his brother about the blonde they'd both taken an interest in. There was a lot on his mind and he wanted to make everything crystal clear between himself and his brother.

"What did you want to speak to me about, brother? Something tells me that it has to do with a particular female upstairs." Kol sauntered a little over to the kitchen, propping himself up against the door frame.

"Perhaps your speculations are correct, however," Klaus pointed upward and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "she can still hear us as long as she's here." His voice quieted a little more.

Kol nodded understandingly and waited patiently for Caroline to leave the house with Rebekah, which didn't take much longer than five minutes. Rebekah had told them that she'd be back with Caroline in a couple hours and Klaus thanked Rebekah for being willing enough to take her out of the house and keep an eye on her. Really, Caroline was free to leave if she wanted to, but there was no way she was leaving anytime soon after becoming this close with Kol.

"Now, Kol... about Caroline," the hybrid started, finally having the chance to speak freely.

"I'm not sorry, Nik. I love her and I won't give her up because you're in love with her. She chose me." Kol stood his ground, defending himself. He knew exactly where this conversation was going and he wanted to be clear about his view of things. He wasn't going to bend over backwards for his older brother.

"Did you not hear her earlier when you were eavesdropping on our conversation? She said that this whole thing was about you reminding her of me."

"_I am nothing like you_," Kol spat out, furious at his brother's accusation. "How dare you say such a thing."

"I didn't say it. Caroline did, yesterday morning. Believe it or not, she does think highly of both of us, despite who we are and what we've done. It took me a while to realize it but we're not all that different, you and I."

Kol let a laugh escape him. The comparison between the two brothers was humourous to Kol because he didn't consider for a second that they had anything in common. He had himself convinced that the two of them were nothing alike. They were siblings and nothing more.

"Sure we both want the same thing, desire the same girl. But the difference between you and me," Kol began. "is that I _can_ give up everything for her. You will never be able to do that. The power you long to have, the impulsive side that you can't fight... it's the reason why she's better off without you. She doesn't have to worry about me destroying the people around her that she loves. I'm not feared like you are, and because of that you've created your own demise."

In the back of his mind, Klaus knew that what his brother had said was true. He couldn't help what he was, what he did, or what he was going to do. His werewolf side made his impulsive and irrational at times, and he had things he wanted. Power was one of those things. But that didn't change the way he felt about Caroline. Sure, there were obstacles he had to get passed, but he wasn't a quitter. When he wanted something, he got it. One way or another. The little blonde he'd fallen for was worth it. She deserved more than to be given up on.

"If the roles were reversed she would have just as easily chosen me. The only difference is, she wouldn't have had to second guess herself. She wouldn't have said 'no' the first time," Klaus fought his side of the argument just as Kol had and Kol knew Klaus was just as right as he was. They both had their imperfections, as did everyone. "And you know what? I do have things about me that I probably won't be able to change, but I have the drive and ambition that you haven't yet experienced. I'm not afraid to get things done. I have blood on my hands and I don't hide it. She loves me even though she knows I'm a monster. I will not give up, Kol."

Kol smirked, a little uneasy, but confident enough to say, "May the best man win."

* * *

**A/N: Very quickly I just wanna say, I know I don't deserve it because of the wait for this demanded chapter, but now that Klaus is back and is determined to have Caroline, I'd really love comments from you guys! I know how much a lot of you wanted him back, so I finally made it happen, just for you fellow Klaroline shippers ;)**


	14. 11 - I Want It All

**A/N: I apologize again for the wait for the update. I had three tests this past week (Sept. 23nd-27th) at school and a test last week, and I recently (in the past couple weeks) have read 5 books which is a big accomplishment for me because I usually find reading books to be tedious. Also, I got stuck with a couple 8 hour shifts at work instead of my regular 5 hour shifts that I get 3 times a week. I'm not going to promise any quick updates any time soon because my weeks are becoming unpredictable, but I ****_will_**** try my absolute hardest to get chapter 12 up in less than 2 weeks. I know this one's short but it's kind of a filler chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyway :) Thanks guys!**

**P.S. I've decided not to do the Kol and Hayley fan fiction. Instead, I'm going to be doing a straight Klaroline one. I started messing around in a document a week ago and now I have a fairly good start to a chapter for it, so that's what I'll do instead :) **

* * *

After finally getting out of the house, without the accompaniment of either of the two boys who were probably fighting the second she left, Caroline was finally free to think whatever she pleased without being questioned. Their baby sister Rebekah, however, would most likely be just as nosy. She was never fond of the blonde Original, but if she were going to be with Kol, she'd have to learn to put up with her for a while.

They were currently browsing around one of the malls downtown, looking for new things to wear. Neither Caroline's nor Rebekah's ideal day was to spend it shopping with each other, but they'd make the best of it. They both loved shopping anyway. Caroline's mission was to find something absolutely stunning to wear around Kol. She wanted heads to spin.

"Caroline, why did my brother want you out of the house? He seemed _urgent_." Rebekah looked up at Caroline who was holding up dresses to herself in one of the mirrors of the store.

"He said something about wanting to talk to Kol in private, and he wanted to give me a chance to get out of the house, away from the two of them."

"I can imagine how much of a pain it must be to have been stuck in a house with my brother for a few days," Rebekah smirked at Caroline slightly.

"It wasn't really like that actually. We weren't stuck in the house. Kol took me out a couple times."

Rebekah seemed a little surprised. She hadn't expected Kol to even try taking her out of the house. Surely he would've just kept her there and annoyed her. "Like a date?"

"Yeah, I-I guess that's what it was. Yeah, a date."

A smug grin came to the Original's face. She was impressed and surprised that Caroline would even dare, what with her supposed feelings for Tyler and that undeniable tension between her and Klaus. "How cute! So that's why you're looking at all these marvellous dresses."

Caroline didn't say anything; she just smiled earnestly at the Original who was now watching her almost instinctively, not removing her eyes. Soon though, Rebekah's enthusiasm died down and her smile was replaced by a bit of a scowl. She'd realized that if Kol and Caroline... but they couldn't be, could they?

"Caroline, you and Kol aren't _together_ are you?" Her voice was hardly a whisper, but her tone was high and sharp.

The slightly lanky blonde was quiet for a minute, hesitant on answering, but that was answer enough for Rebekah. "I-yeah we are." Her head hung low as if she'd done something she weren't supposed to do. But she wasn't ashamed of being with Kol. No, she'd never be ashamed of Kol. "Does... does that bother you?"

"It's not me it bothers. What about Nik? I just thought..."

Caroline furrowed her brows slightly. Was everyone going to scorn her for being with Kol? Why were Klaus' feelings more important than Kol's? Why did anyone even care? She wished there were a way to make everyone happy, but she knew it was wishful thinking. That would never happen. There would always be complications and whatever decision she made, she'd have to live with it; deal with it.

"Look, it's confusing for me. I didn't understand anything; about how I felt, for the longest time. It was me and Tyler for a while, then when Klaus chased him out of town I started questioning everything. The way I felt about Tyler changed. There was something there with Klaus, but I never knew what exactly it was. And after the past few days with Kol... I don't know, I just... he's made me see a side to him I haven't seen before. He's actually _good_."

Rebekah smiled graciously, realizing the predicament that Caroline is in. She'd never had that problem but she felt like she could relate to her in a way. She'd always respected Caroline, and maybe after some bonding they could even become friends. "Want to know what I think?"

Nodding gently, Caroline sat down next to Rebekah and prepared herself for what she was going to say.

"Klaus knows you love Kol. Otherwise he would've had him daggered back in a coffin the second he found out you were together. He's jealous, yes, but with good reason. You're beautiful and you give him a challenge. My brother is so used to getting what he wants and for the first time in his life, he can't. And he's fallen in love with you, so he'll never compel you to feel the way he wants you to feel. Everything between you two is real and I know that you know exactly what I'm talking about. Nik can't be selfish with you. In the end, everything he does is for you, despite what he leads everyone to believe."

"Honestly, I know Klaus is in love with me. I know that being with Kol will hurt him. But right now it's what I want. That's all that matters."

It was quiet between the two girls. Rebekah had nothing else to say. She'd spoken her mind to Caroline and that was all she could do. As much as she hated choosing between her brothers as to who she felt deserved Caroline more, her brother Klaus had loved her much longer than Kol and Rebekah knew that Caroline could possibly be the best thing for him.

It wasn't much later that the blonde vampires headed back to Klaus' estate. It was fairly late in the day and Caroline wanted to see how Kol was doing. She'd said things earlier she sort of regretted; not because she'd said them, but because they weren't for Kol's ears. What she'd said with Klaus was between her and Klaus only. It wasn't fair to Kol. She wasn't being fair to him.

When Rebekah and Caroline went inside, the home seemed cleaner than how they'd left it that morning, which wasn't something Caroline had expected. Both of the girls had predicted that the two brothers would've had a dispute and settled it in an uncivilized manner if they were left alone. They'd proven them wrong. In fact they were impressed, _proud_ even.

Caroline left the blonde Original to attend to her half brother while she went to check in on Kol. He was sound asleep in his bed, his hand gripping a small piece of paper. She gently slid the paper out from his fingers and unfolded it to read.

_Caroline,_

_There's a vase of flowers in your room on your vanity that I picked for you. I picked one flower for every time that I thought of you._

Of course, Caroline was curious about the flowers so she ventured down the hallway to her room and peered inside. Sure enough there was a vase on her vanity, but only one single tulip sat inside it. There was another note attached to the vase. She sped over and pulled it off to read it.

_I'm sure you're wondering why there's only one flower for you. I only picked one because the thought of you hasn't yet left my mind._

Caroline smiled gently at the thoughtfulness of the flower. It was simple and sweet. Besides, Caroline was a sucker for tulips.

In almost an instant, someone flashed up to the blonde and kissed her cheek. "Do you like it?" The familiar voice chimed happily from behind her. "The flower, I mean."

"Yes, Kol. I love it." She turned to face him and snaked her hands around his neck, smiling at his bed head and foolish grin. Their lips joined each other's again, but this time it wasn't needy and hungry. It was soft, sweet, simple. It was innocent and pure. A feeling that she hadn't shared with anyone in a while.


	15. Story Note 4

So, I finally have the prologue and chapter one up for my new Klaroline story. The first chapter isn't super long, but the coming up ones will be. For the link, just go to my profile! It's the only other story there. It's called Moving On.


	16. 12 - Decisions, Decisions

Before everyone knew it, the day had once again come to an end. Caroline and Kol had said their good nights and the blonde found her way to her own room, with her own bed. But as usual, Klaus would want to pay a visit to Caroline before the night was over. He didn't believe for one second that her mind was made up entirely. Sure she was with Kol, so what? That didn't mean anything to him. She was with Tyler before, too, and that changed pretty quickly once she'd spent a little time with his brother. And if Kol could somehow make Caroline forget all about Tyler, then surely he'd be able to make Caroline forget all about Kol.

The blonde sat on the edge of her bed, brushing her long hair before getting ready for bed. Klaus stood out in the hall, admiring her from the door panel. She hadn't yet noticed him there, but he wasn't exactly waiting for her to see him anyway. Swiftly, he raised his arm and knocked gently on the door.

"May I come in, Caroline?" His voice was disconsolate and urgent.

"Of course," she smiled at him gently. "It's your house."

Klaus grinned child-like and sat down at the end of Caroline's bed. She turned to face him with a certain wonderment to her eyes. In the back of her mind she had a good idea of what he was in here to do, and she was okay with that because after spending the day thinking about it, this was the best way she knew to make him happy while being with Kol.

"First of all, I just want to tell you that I respect your decision to choose Kol. I understand why it'll never be me."

Caroline's jaw dropped a little. "Klaus, I never said that it wouldn't be you."

"Well am I wrong then, love? Do you have feelings for me?" His voice was firm and assertive now. Caroline had been giving him mixed signals for the longest time and he wasn't going to give it up until he knew the truth.

"Klaus, I-"

"Tell me the truth."

Caroline's eyes averted from his and they stared blankly down at the floor. "Why don't you just compel me to tell you the truth?"

The tension between them grew stronger as the seconds went on. Klaus _never_ wanted to have to compel Caroline. He didn't feel it was right. She deserved more than that. He wanted to give her the free will of her mind. However, having Kol compel her to stay here was necessary. It would have hurt Caroline more if she had have tried to stop Klaus, and he would have done something he would have regretted. Maybe even something permanent. . .

But he didn't want to think of that.

After a minute or so, Klaus finally decided to speak again. "Is that what you want? For me to compel you?"

A sigh escaped deep from within the blonde. It was that of defeat. "No," she muttered silently, not wishing to have her mind probed.

"Look, love... I want you to be honest with me. I want you to tell me willingly. You've always been honest with me in the past, and I admire that. It's something you don't normally find in anyone anymore. What's stopping you now?"

Caroline finally met his gaze again, and she felt slightly more confident now. "Maybe because I do have feelings for you and it scares me," she paused for a deep breath, finally letting out what she'd been keeping from him all day. "I don't know what to do."

"Can I just ask you one question?" Klaus inched slightly closer, having dozens of thoughts running through his mind.

"Yeah, I-I guess."

"Why Kol? Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Kol was there when I needed him, and he showed me things I've never seen before. Beautiful things that only my mind could imagine. He somehow helped me suppress everything I've felt for anyone and I started to feel for him," she took a slight pause and sighed deeply again. "But when you came back, everything I'd ever felt or the feelings I tried to ignore... they all came rushing back. This morning when you walked in on me and Kol in his bed... it suddenly felt wrong, but I pushed the feeling away. Everything with Kol felt right until you came back."

Instantly, Klaus realized the situation Caroline was in. He didn't understand any of it until now. As much as he didn't want to use compulsion, he felt he had to. He wanted to help her. "Caroline, if I may," he met her gaze again. "I think I have something that will help."

She nodded gently, unsure of what exactly he was going to do, but she was accepting his help regardless. "I want you to be happy, to live without regrets," Klaus began, his pupils dilating as he worked his compulsion on her. "I want you to do what's best for you, to do what you want to do. Do whatever you need to do to sort out this mess between yourself, Kol and me. Make the decision that you know deep down is the one you want."

For a second, the room was silent and Caroline sat there, staring blankly back at Klaus. She placed her hand over Klaus' and he brought her close to him, letting her lean against his chest, her head overhanging his shoulder.

"Thanks for that, Klaus. My head feels a lot more clear now. It just hurts me knowing that I have to decide what I want."

"Don't worry about us, love. Just focus on what's in your best interest. Things have a way of working themselves out."

Caroline pulled away from Klaus and smiled wearily at him, then gently kissed his cheek. "I'm going to head to sleep, Klaus. Good night."

"Good night, Caroline. Sleep well, love." He rose from the bed and made for his exit, leaving Caroline sitting there, staring down at the floor. Hopefully his compulsion to let her true feelings out would do more good than harm for her.

Klaus and Kol stood out in the front foyer of the estate as Caroline was dragging a suitcase of clothing down the long, spiral staircase. The confusion on the two brothers' faces was overly evident, and Caroline felt no need to explain what was going on in detail. She'd prefer they said nothing and let her tend to her business. She didn't need input from anyone to change the decision she'd made.

"Caroline, darling... what are you doing?" Kol finally spoke up. He'd had a pretty good idea what was going on, but he didn't want to believe it. He wanted her to say something else.

"I'm sorry, both of you. I just... need time to think. I don't know what to do, and I don't know what I want. It's better this way if I leave for a while."

Both Kol's and Klaus' faces fell low. Neither of them wanted to see the woman they love leave them. They both feared what would come next. When Caroline came back, they knew it would be judgement day, and she'll choose between the two, leaving the other out in the gutter. But if she didn't return... well, then she'd chose her third option. The two brothers secretly wished it was the third choice rather than choosing between the two of them in the odd chance that her decision was to be with the other. It would be more bearable.

"How long will you be gone?" Klaus spoke clearly, the room silent from suspense.

"I... I don't know. I don't know when I'm coming back, Klaus."

"Caroline, you can't leave! I won't let you!" Kol raised his voice in distraught from what he'd heard. He wasn't letting her leave without a fight. After everything he'd done for her to try and prove himself worthy, it wasn't going to be for nothing.

"Kol, I have to. It's best for all of us. I can't keep doing this, whatever _this_ is. It's not right. It's not fair to any of us. Just tell me I can leave."

Klaus pinned Kol down as he tried to stop Caroline from leaving. He knew what Caroline had said was right and if Kol loved her the way he loved her, he would know that too. "Caroline, you're free to leave."

Caroline thanked the hybrid with a glance and made for the door again.

"Why did you do that?! Why would you let her leave?!" Kol was hysterical. The hybrid didn't know what to do for him. Kol was stubborn and emotionally damaged. He couldn't control himself.

"If you love something..." Klaus began in a calm, soothing voice, trailing his sentence as Caroline walked out the door, leaving the two brothers behind; the elder still pinning his brother baby brother to the floor to stop him from going after her. "set them free."

* * *

**A/N: So, as I tried to promise, I had this up in less than a week from the last chapter :) Hopefully I'll be able to do the same for the next chapter. Pretty much, I want to know two things.**

**1. What is your overall thoughts on the story so far?**

**2. What are your thoughts on this chapter? Did anything surprise you? What do you think about Caroline leaving at the end, and Klaus letting her go? Did it shock you that he would? And where is Caroline going to go? What is she going to decide? I guess you'll have to wait and see! ;) Leave me some comments on what you think! I'll answer them all and feel free to ask me/tell me as many things as you'd like. I love your comments guys!**


	17. Story Note 5

So, I just want to say very quickly that I'm going to try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I haven't actually started writing it yet, but I know what I'm going to be doing in it. I've been busy with a few things the past week and I've also started... another story. It's not going to be put up on here for a while, though. But if you're wondering, I'm going to spoil what it's about. It's a story about The Original family (from Klaus's perspective) and my spin on them growing up, becoming vampires, etc...

I may or may not do a series, we'll have to see how this story goes. There's also diary entries in it. I'll probably have a diary entry at the beginning/end of every chapter depending on if I think it's necessary or not. But there will most likely be at least one per chapter. Let me know what you think of the idea, if you'd read it, if you want me to put up the first chapter once it's done, etc...

Thanks guys!


	18. Klaroline Imagine Blog Note

This really doesn't have anything to do with my story at all, but I wanted to mention it for anyone who's interested in it and has tumblr (or even if you don't because you can still do this). I started a Klaroline Imagine blog and people (yes, even you) can submit ideas to me about something you'd like me to write. For those of you who don't know, imagines are like drabbles.

Anyway, for anyone who's interested, the link to it is on my page :)


	19. 13 - Change of Plans

_Warning: Super short chapter_

* * *

Elijah and Rebekah sat at their dining table in silence, listening to Caroline explain why she was at their house and not at Klaus's mansion with himself and Kol, or even back at home with her mom. In complete honesty, she didn't really know. She guessed it was because she didn't want to be too far away for when she finally made a decision.

"I know I can't just barge in here and expect you guys to let me stay here, but-"

"Nonsense, Caroline. This is my house and I'd love for you to stay." Rebekah was inviting and enthusiastic about Caroline being with her, which was a huge change from the usual.

Elijah went upstairs to prepare a room for Caroline, leaving the two blonds in the dining room alone. Rebekah took the opportunity to pop the question. "So, who are you going to pick?"

"I don't know! Gosh!" Caroline snapped at her, grabbing her own hair on her head. "I wish I knew, but I don't."

Rebekah chuckled a little, amused with Caroline's flair for the dramatic. Her eyes softened and she looked up at her, grinning slightly. "Of course you know, Caroline. You just don't want to admit it. You're scared, and with good reason."

"Wow, that makes me feel better. Thanks," Caroline's sarcastic tone made way through her words.

"You know what I mean, Caroline. You know exactly who you want or else we wouldn't be having this conversation and you wouldn't be in this situation. You're just afraid to let the other one go. You _have_ to let the other one go. You're going to hurt them more in the end if you wait too long."

"Are you saying..." Caroline trailed off her sentence. Before she could finish her thought, Rebekah was already nodding her head and Caroline's face grew cold and filled with fear. "Oh my god, I'm such an idiot."

Caroline stormed out of the dining room and into the hall, Rebekah trailing right behind her. "Tell Elijah to forget about the bedroom. I'll come back for my things later. I need to go and make things right."

Caroline rushed back to Klaus's mansion as quick as her feet could take her, which was pretty damn fast for a vampire. All she could think about, all she had been thinking about since the first day she'd spent with Kol when she knew she had feelings for him _was_ this decision between the two brothers. Now she had made up her mind. She knew exactly what she wanted. She'd known what she wanted all along, but now she was ready to face the consequences of it.

As the door was yanked open, both of the boys stood in the hall, still as possible as Caroline walked through the doorway. Today, a day way too soon for them, yet they didn't want to wait any longer for, was finally here.

"I've made up my mind. I know who I'm choosing."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is super short and I know you guys were expecting a nice large chapter. I will give you a much longer chapter than this for chapter 14. I have 2 reasons for why this is short. The first reason is that I wanted this chapter up by a certain time because I don't like going more than 2 weeks without updating and I'm pushing my limit right now and I know a lot of people want another chapter to read. The second reason is because I want the ending of this chapter to be a cliff hanger for when I get chapter 14 up. I want you guys to suffer ;) And before I put up chapter 14, I want as many of you as possible (anon or not) to send me comments telling me who you think she chose. I know who she's choosing, but I want to know what you guys think, so please send me comments! This story is going to be coming to and end soon, but there's always a light at the end of the dark, dreary tunnel. I have three other stories (two of them are Klaroline, and the other is a Klaus story) I'm working on right now, so once this one's done, I'll have more time to devote to the other three and I know for a fact you guys will love them. If you loved this story, you should definitely like the others. Anyway, thanks guys for reading and hopefully I'll chapter chapter 14 up by the weekend sometime!**


	20. 14 - Heartbreaker

The two Original brothers stood there in absolute bewilderment. There was a reasonable amount of fear washing over both of them as the woman they'd both fallen in love with stood before them, ready to reveal who she wanted. Which brother she cared for the most.

"Caroline, you're back," Klaus smiled awkwardly at her. He appreciated that she'd come back to the mansion, but he was afraid of what words might come out of her mouth.

"And you've decided," Kol frowned. He seemed to lack confidence in himself. Caroline's eyes found his and his face softened to a relaxed expression.

"Yes, I've decided."

"And?" Klaus was getting antsy, fidgeting with his necklace and tapping his foot incessantly against the marble flooring in the foyer.

"Kol," Caroline began and slowly trailed off, watching the reaction of the two boys. Kol's face lit up with surprise and Klaus's face hung low, dreary, shameful. He felt defeated and confused and hurt. Kol just stood there, shocked. He didn't move, didn't say a single word.

Tears sprung to Caroline's eyes and she continued to watch the brothers settle themselves down enough for her to continue. But she couldn't control the flow coming from her eyes any longer. She gave in and her the sobbing in her voice was hitched and sounded painful. She just couldn't let this go on any longer. She needed to finish this.

"Kol, I'm so sorry," Then Kol's expression changed quickly from joy to misery, and then to hurt and anger. Disappointment. "It has to be Klaus. It has been from the start. You were here when I had no one, but that didn't make me forget for one second how Klaus made me feel. When I'm around him... this feeling I get in the pit of my stomach... it feels _right_ somehow. And it's different with you. It's not the same thing. I care about you, Kol. I really do. I'm just not _in_ love with you. I have to let you go."

Fury coursed through Kol's body and his blood boiled throughout his veins. He felt betrayed, used, unimportant. All he'd done since the first day he and Caroline had spent together was wear his emotions on his sleeve and fully expose himself for who he was to her. Everything running through his head clouded his judgment and he said something he'd probably regret later. Something he never wanted anyone to know; what he tried his hardest to cover up this past week.

"It was me," he answered calm, but firm with tears filling the rims of his eyelids, clouding his vision.

"What was you?" Caroline said back softly.

Kol stepped towards her so that they were only inches apart. Her breathing quickened and Kol could hear her heart rate increase for every second that passed. "The reason Hayley is dead, the reason Tyler is dead. It was because of me. I wanted Hayley gone the second I came back from the Other Side and I compelled Tyler to do it for me. If I had an accomplice do my dirty work for me, I'd never be suspected of killing Hayley. Then, I knew Nik would go after Tyler like he's been trying to do for the past year now. My brother gets what he wants, I get what I want. Only, I never thought I'd end up having feelings for you, Caroline. And when you told me you'd give me a chance, I really believed you,"

"Kol, I _was_ telling the truth," Caroline huffed, feeling guilty about what happened between her and Kol now.

"Strange way of showing it, abandoning me for my brother the moment he gets back from killing Tyler." Kol jerked away from Caroline and pushed through the front door, not daring to look back at either one of them. He couldn't stomach the sight of them.

Klaus was now sat at the foot of the grand staircase, taken aback by the scene that had just unravelled before him. His brother's outrage had exposed a deep secret, one that had gone behind his back and broken his trust. There was a part of him that wished he'd never brought him back and risked all of this, but then he wouldn't have Caroline like he had her now. On the other hand, however, he sympathized with his younger brother and realized the heartache he must be in. After all, Caroline could easily make any man fall for her with her charm and compassion. It was what had drawn Klaus to her in the first place.

"Caroline," Klaus finally broke the silence of the estate.

"Am I supposed to feel this guilty? Can I not be happy? No matter what I do, it seems I can't just be left alone, peacefully."

"Love, Kol is just distraught. He'll have his tantrum and then in a day or so he'll feel guilty and apologize. For right now, just be _happy_. With me."

Not even a second later, Klaus was behind Caroline, his arms wrapped firmly around her body. He coddled her for a while and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Everything will work out, love. While you're with me, I'll make sure of it."

"I believe you," she finally managed a smile at him and he respectively grinned back with the same amount of enthusiasm as her.

"Good." His lips crashed to hers again, filled with passion and need this time. It was his current life mission to cheer her up.

In the middle of the night, Klaus woke up, jolted upright in bed. He could sense something wasn't right and when he reached to his right and noticed that Caroline wasn't there next to him he knew why. He launched out of the bed and out into the hall.

"Caroline? Caroline, love. . . where are you?" Klaus called her name throughout the mansion, thinking she would respond if he kept saying it. He knew, of course, that if she were anywhere within a 50 foot radius she would have heard him on the first call.

Out of no where Klaus's cellphone was blaring a ringtone and he ran to it, hoping with everything in him that it was Caroline and that she was okay.

"Hello?"

"Klaus, Klaus! You have to come quick. Marcel has-"

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled into the phone, startled by Caroline's worried voice on the other line. Marcel? Why did she mention. . .

"Klaus, just the man I was expecting to answer. Listen, I have a very beautiful blond with me. Word got around that she's your girlfriend or something. And by 'word got around' I mean I was eavesdropping at your property during your _confrontation_ with her and your brother."

"_Marcel_," Klaus growled into the phone. Of course it would be Marcel who had something to do with this. The only other person it _could_ have been was Kol, but that would be low, even for him. He wouldn't dare do something like that to the girl he claimed he was in love with.

"The one and only."

"Let her go. I swear if you hurt her I will kill you."

"You'll have to come and get her yourself, although you might have difficulty considering I have a little something that can put me at an advantage against you."

"Where are you, Marcel?" There was a brief pause and Klaus grew impatient. "Tell me!"

"You know where I am. Where this all began. My being was created here, all you have to do is remember the room."

Klaus hung up his phone and dialed a number that he honestly didn't think he'd need for a long time. The chance of him getting an answer was slim, but it was worth a shot. And if he knew what was going on, he'd be there in a heartbeat.

"What the hell do you want?" Kol groaned into the phone, seeming just as angered as the previous afternoon.

"I know you don't want to speak to me, brother, but this is important. An old protégé of mine, you've probably seen Marcel. Well, he has Caroline held as a captive. I don't know why or how it even happened, but I'd appreciate it if you came with me. He says he has something, like a secret weapon he can use against me. I need backup. Are you in?" Klaus seemed overly hopeful, but he was sure that Kol would be more than willing to help rescue Caroline. Marcel had already stolen everything that belonged to him and his family. Kidnapping Caroline was much beyond too far.

"I'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

**A/N: So, any thoughts on this chapter? It's longer like I promised. It's up a day late, but I didn't get time to finish it the day I said I would, so hopefully you guys don't hate me too much ;) Please let me know what you think about this chapter and what you think is going to happen. Let me know what you think about Caroline's choice and what you think Marcel is up to. I have a surprise in the next chapter that you guys will hopefully enjoy!**


End file.
